Who are You?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Kamu ingin sekali membantu menyelamatkan Kuroko-kun. Namun, apa daya kejadian ini membuatmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selengkapnya.. Reader x All Kiseki No Sedai
1. Chapter 1 : Kuuhaku

Title: Who are You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Reader x All Kiseki No Sedai

Chapter 1 : Kuuhaku..

"Nii-san..Jangan pergi. Hari ini ulang tahunku.. Aku mohon. Nii-san pasti mau pergi jauh kan?"

"Maaf, a/n(First name). Aku harus pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku aku akan mengirimkan lelaki yang bernama (suara tidak terdengar) dia pasti akan datang dan dia akan menggantikan Nii-san. Aku sayang kamu a/n."

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Kematian kakakmu yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunmu selalu menghantui mimpimu. Sejak saat itu kamu di urus oleh seorang lelaki. Kuuhaku kamu memanggilnya. Yang kamu tau dia adalah lelaki. Dia mengurus segala keperluanmu sejak kakakmu meninggal karena tugas bersama teman-temannya. Kakakmu meminta dia melindungimu jika suatu saat ia meninggal. Namun, lelaki itu tidak pernah menunjukan suaranya ataupun wajahnya seperti apa. Kalian hanya berkomunikasi melalui e-mail.

Lelaki itu bertugas untuk melindungimu dari segala "percobaan" kematian selalu mengikutimu sejak kakakmu meninggal dan salah satu caranya untuk terus membuatmu hidup adalah menuruti kata-kata lelaki itu. Kematian memang takdir namun bisa di cegah sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dengan kekuatan yang ia sebut sebagai kutukan yaitu melihat proses dari kematian seseorang ia bisa menyelamatkanmu dari takdir kematian yang menghantuimu setiap hari. Dan kehidupanmu sampai saat ini masuk di SMA merupakan sebuah keajaiban karena bantuan Kuuhaku.

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang dari sekolah dan jangan ikut club apapun!_

"Cih, kejam sekali dia bahkan ini hari pertama masuk sekolah masa aku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun? Menyebalkan sekali."

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_CC:_

_Subject: Laporan Hari Ini_

_Messages: Aku cuma pergi ke toko buku sebentar. Aku usahakan pulang sebelum gelap. Jangan terlalu khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja :)_

Depan Toko Buku

"Wah, gelap banget. Pasti Kuuhaku menyuruhku pulang karena hujan kali ya? Prediksi dia memang selalu benar sepertinya. Lari aja kali,ya sampai Halte bus didepan."

Kamu segera berlari menuju halte bus. Tiupan angin semakin kencang dan hujan muali turun. Kamu melewati pohon besar didepan dan..

"AWAS!"

JDERRRRR!

Petir menyambar pohon besar yang kamu lewati dan pohon itu tumbang sebelum pohon itu jatuh mengenaimu tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak sambil mendorongmu kebelakang.

"Kamu, bodoh ya lagi badai seperti ini sebaiknya berteduh saja!"

"Maaf, sudah repot-repot menolongku dan Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sampai kamu ikutan terjatuh."

"Sudahlah, AH! Aku ketinggalan bus-nya. TUNGGU!"

"Maaf,ya membuatmu ketinggalan bus gara-gara menolongku."

"Kalau aku tidak menolongmu kamu sudah masuk rumah sakit, bodoh! Yasudah, kita berteduh dulu dihalte dan menunggu bus berikutnya."

Halte Bus

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Namamu siapa?"

"Ah, iya maaf harusnya aku mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku a/n (Nama lengkapmu)."

"Oh, a/n-san tadi menuju ke halte bus juga? Bahaya sekali apalagi melewati pohon tumbang tadi."

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kalau tidak pasti dia marah-marah."

"Dia siapa? Owh, seharusnya kamu memberi kabar dahulu kepada orang dirumah kalau kamu pulang telat menunggu hujan berhenti. Berbahaya sekali menerobos angin dan hujan seperti tadi."

"Dia kakakku. Dia cerewet suruh aku pulang terus. Aku baru memperhatikan sepertinya dari seragammu mirip seperti seragam lelaki anak sekolahku? Sepertinya kita satu sekolah?"

"OH! Aku baru sadar dan perhatin kita satu sekolah ternyata. Aku baru masuk tahun ini."

"Sama, aku juga. Kamu tidak kedinginan? Seragammu jadi basah dan tipis."

"AH! JANGAN LIHAT!"

"S-Siapa juga yang mau lihat? Nih, pakai jaketku buat nutupin."

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Setelah menunggu dan mengobrol panjang bus yang seharusnya tiba belum datang juga. Ini tidak biasa seharusnya bus jarang sekali datang terlambat. DRTT!DRTT!DRTT!DRTT!

"EH?Kuuhaku menelponku? Halo? Halo? Loh, kok putus? Gak mungkin juga sih dia telpon paling cuma salah pencet."

DRTT!DRTT!

_Cepat Pulang,Bodoh!_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Kamu gak apa-apa,kan? Aku tadi telpon untuk check apakah kamu masih respon. Kamu sudah pulang atau masih di toko buku? Soalnya tadi bus dari arah toko buku dekat sekolahmu kecelakaan. Aku takut kamu ada di bus itu. Syukurlah.. Kamu tidak apa-apa sepertinya. Hati-Hati dijalan.._

"Kenapa mukamu tiba-tiba pucat dan kaget gitu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kakakku kabarin bus dari arah sini tadi mengalami kecelakaan jadi sepertinya agak terhambat jadwalnya. Makanya sepertinya agak telat beberapa menit."

"Wogh, syukurlah untung kita belum naik. Kalau aku tidak melihat dan menolongmu tadi mungkin aku sudah celaka juga. Ah, bus nya sudah tiba. Ayo,naik!"

Selama perjalanan kamu hanya terdiam dan melewati tempat kejadian bus yang kecelakaan. Parah. Busnya sudah dipindahkan namun ada bekas pecahan kaca bus masih dibersihkan dan kabarnya hampir setengah penumpang bus meninggal akibat tabrakan maut bus itu dengan truck. Jadi, baru saja kamu mengalami percobaan kematian dua kali pertama pohon tumbang tadi dan bus yang kamu ingin naik. Jika tidak ada Aomine mungkin kamu sudah tidak ada disini dan menuju kerumah. Sepertinya seperti biasa peringatan Kuuhaku selalu benar dan kamu berniat menyembunyikan kejadian ini darinya agar tidak membuatnya lebih khawatir.

"Aku turun disini duluan ya a/n-san. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah."

"Terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan Aomine-kun."

Re: _Aku sudah mau pulang,bodoh!_

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Aku baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi sampai dirumah. Maaf, membuatmu khawatir tadi ada sedikit masalah tetapi aku baik-baik saja,kok. Tenang saja._

"Baik-baik saja? Jadi bukan hanya bus yang kecelekaan itu ya? Ada lagi hal lain yang menimpanya hari ini? Sejak dia semakin dewasa frekuensi "percobaan" makin meningkat ya tiap tahun? Aku harus segera memikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Kamu harap Kuuhaku bisa lebih tenang setelah mendengar balasan e-mailmu. Dan hari ini pun berakhir kembali dengan kamu yang masih diberikan keajaiban selamat dari maut yang mendatangimu hari ini.

Keesokan Paginya

Hari ini adalah hari kedua masuk sekolah setelah kemarin kamu langsung pulang dan tidak mengikuti club apapun kali ini kamu memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam sebuah club agar bisa mempunyai teman. Sejak dahulu kehidupanmu terbatas hanya pulang dan pergi sekolah saja. Tetapi kali ini harus berbeda kamu sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dimarahi Kuuhaku kamu harus mempunyai sahabat di SMA ini.

"OY! A/N-SAN!"

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Ohayou."

"Uhm, Ohayou. Mau masuk ke kelas?"

"Iya, aku mau masuk. Aku berada di kelas 1-A. Kamu di kelas yang mana?"

"Aku kelas 1-B. Wuah, sama dengan kumpulan anak-anak Supernatural Club ya?"

"Supernatural Club? Apa itu club yang menangani masalah aneh dan tidak biasa?"

"Aku belum tahu jelas tentang club itu. Sahabatku yang bernama Tetsu ikut mendaftarkan namaku tetapi aku masih ragu mau mengikutinya atau tidak soalnya banyak siswa/i lain tidak setuju dengan club itu."

"Aku harus menemui ketua club itu. Mungkin ini jalannya. Terima kasih atas informasinya dan Sampai jumpa Aomine-kun."

"Ah, Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati jangan sampai celaka lagi seperti kemarin!"

Di dalam Kelas

"Ne, apakah kamu anggota Supernatural Club? Aku mendengar beberapa anak lain membicarakan club ini sambil menunjuk ke arahmu."

"Dan kamu mau ikutan seperti mereka? Ikut melecehkan club ini?"

"Bukan. Aku justru ingin ikut bergabung."

"Ne, Mido-chin sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini di ruang club kita."

"Baiklah..Club kami berada dilantai paling atas pojok kiri. Datanglah dan kita akan membicarakan ini sepulang sekolah."

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan datang."

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_CC:_

_Subject: Aku masuk club._

_Messages: Aku akan masuk club. Kamu tidak bisa melarangku kali ini. Ini permintaanku seumur hidupku kepadamu. Tolong jangan halangi aku Kuuhaku._

Kamu harap dengan begini Kuhaku bisa menyetujui permintaanmu dan tidak melarang kamu lagi. Saat kamu mengirim e-mail pada Kuuhaku kamu sedang berjalan turun tangga dan baru turun 2 anak tangga kamu terpeleset dan bisa saja jatuh jika tanganmu tidak di tarik dari belakang.

"Mana ada orang bodoh yang mengirim e-mail sambil turun tangga? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak melihat tindakan bodohmu?"

"Maaf, aku cuma harus mengirim laporan untuk kakakku. Ah, _handphone_-ku jatuh. Gawat! Pasti rusak. Gimana aku kabarin Kuuhaku lagi?"

"Bodoh sekali,sih _Handphone_ masih bisa diperbaiki dan bagaimana jika kamu yang jatuh? Kamu bisa dirawat,tahu."

"Mido-chin, jangan marah-marah dia sudah menyesal, kok."

"Ah, gawat benar-benar rusak. Kamu kenapa turun? Tidak jadi bertemu di ruang club?"

"Catatanku tertinggal dikelas. Jadi, aku turun lagi menggambilnya."

"Baiklah, selesai pertemuan. Aku akan mengantarmu service _handphone _itu. Aku tau tempat service terbaik disini."

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku."

Ruang Club

"B-Biasa saja ternyata ruangannya."

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan apa? Kita akan menyembah setan? Membuat lingkaran sihir?"

"Ah, Halo!"

"Kamu menyapanya? Kamu bisa melihat dia?"

"Tentu saja. Itu biasa kan? Dia temen sekelas kita kan? Tetapi memang sedikit aneh teman-teman di kelas seperti tidak memperhatikan dia bahkan saat dia jalan kedepan kelas mengambil pulpen-nya yang menggelinding."

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan semua anggota kita. Aku ketua club ini, Midorima Shintarou. Yang lagi makan itu Murasakibara Atsushi dan yang kamu sapa tadi Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, salam kenal semuannya aku a/n(nama lengkapmu)."

"Doumo, a/n-chan. Kuroko Tetsuya,desu."

"Aku masih lapar~~ Ah,selamat bergabung a/n-chin. Semoga betah disini."

"Dan kedua anggota kami yang lain nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Dan tadi aku sudah mendapat penjelasan sedikit dari Murasakibara dia mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran orang lain. Dan sejujurnya kami belum pernah mendapatkan kasus seperti dirimu."

"~Aku benci membacanya. Sangat tidak enak mendengarkan pikiran orang lain."

"Tetapi hanya ada dua kondisi saat dia bisa pikiran orang lain."

"Dua kondisi?"

"Kondisi pertama saat orang lain membutuhkan pertolongan secara langsung aku bisa membacanya dan kondisi kedua saat aku menginginkannya."

"Dan biasanya Murasakibara-kun jarang sekali melakukan kondisi kedua karena dia membencinya."

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Dan aku sendiri tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Aku hanya bisa menganalisa kejadian dengan cepat."

"Mido-chin hanya merendah saja padahal analisa dia sangat baik. Ya kan, Kuro-chin?"

"Iya. Dia menganalisa prilaku seseorang dengan cepat. Sepertinnya a/n-chan sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar suatu kekuatan asing? Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini?"

"Ya, sedikit. Jadi, apakah aku bisa bergabung dan apakah kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahanku ini?"

"Baiklah, aku cuma ingin sedikit memastikan sebelum menganalisa lebih lanjut. Sejak kapan kamu mengalami hal ini? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa lolos dari semua "percobaan" kematian yang daang kepadamu?"

"Aku mengalami ini sejak kakakku meninggal dunia di usiaku yang ke 6 tahun. Sejak saat itu ada orang yang membantuku memprediksi apa yang terjadi padaku setiap harinya. Kuuhaku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat proses kematian orang lain. Kematian memang takdir namun bisa di cegah sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kuuhaku setiap harinya."

"Jadi, sudah hampir 10 tahun kamu mengalami ini? Dan siapa orang yang bernama Kuuhaku itu yang selalu membantumu?"

"Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa dia. Aku belum pernah bertemu atau sedikitpun mendengar suaranya. Aku cuma tahu dia lelaki karena dia bekerja untuk kakakku dulu. Dia juga menyuruhku memanggilnya Kuuhaku, aku tidak tahu nama aslinya"

"Jadi, yang membantumu juga misterius? Ini benar-benar rumit."

"Tetapi a/n-chan benar-benar kuat ya bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Dan tetap berusaha ingin menjalani hidup normal ke sekolah."

"Kalau aku menyerah artinya aku membiarkan dan menyerahkan kematianku yang seharusnya belum terjadi,kan?"

Murasakibara mengusap-usap dan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu lembut.

"A/n-chin sangat tegar aku salut. Berjuanglah. Kami akan berusaha membantu."

"Sudah jelas ini perbuatan orang lain yang mengambil celah setelah kematian kakakmu. Tetapi apa yang ingin di dapatkan orang ini dengan melakukan " percobaan" kepadamu dan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan ini semua sehingga terrlihat seperti kematian biasa padahal dibalik itu semua adalah pembunuhan berencana?"

"Itu yang sedang diselidiki Kuuhaku selama hampir 10 tahun ini dan ia terus mengejarnya namun seperti terhalang sesuatu dan kemudian kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Namun, yang jelas orang itu pasti juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus sehingga sulit terlacak."

"Oke, baiklah pertemuan hari ini berakhir. Kita akan memulai membuat rencana besok dan coba kamu tuliskan malam ini jika kamu tidak keberatan apa saja bentuk "percobaan" itu sepanjang 10 tahun ini. Besok bawa datanya padaku dan kita akan diskusikan."

"Aku jadi penasaran juga sama yang bernama Kuuhaku itu. Dia mempunyai kekuatan melihat masa depan? Itu kekuatan yang lumayan langka sekarang bagi kami para penyihir."

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. EH? KUROKO-KUN PENYIHIR? KAMU BISA MENYIHIR? PUNYA TONGKAT SIHIR?"

"Hahaha.. Ternyata a/n-chan bisa kaget juga. Bukan seperti itu a/n-chan ini cuma kekuatan sederhana. Nanti kamu bisa melihatnya kapan-kapan."

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang untuk service_ Handphone_-mu. Bahaya juga bila orang yang kamu bilang Kuuhaku itu tidak bisa memberikan kabar kepadamu hari ini."

"Aku pasti kena omelan hari ini."

"Aku rasa jam segini seharusnya semua kegiatan club di dalam kelas sudah bubar?"

"Ah, Akashi. Maaf, kami sebentar lagi selesai. Kami semua kan segera pulang."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang sebelum aku kembali ke ruang ini lagi!"

"~~Aka-chin menyeramkan dari dulu."

"Siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa ketok pintu?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. Ketua Osis. Pokoknya hindarilah untuk berurusan dengannya dan turuti saja perintahnya sebelum dia menghukummu karena tidak menurut padanya. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Kamu segera pergi dari sekolah dan saat kamu sampai depan gerbang sekolah tidak sengaja kamu melihat samar ada bayangan yang memperhatikanmu dari ruang club yang tadi kamu tinggalkan.

Mall tempat service

"Sepertinya kerusakannya tidak parah mungkin hanya 2-3 jam sudah bisa di ambil. Mau di tunggu atau mungkin diambil besok?"

"Sekarang saja, pak. Aku akan tunggu."

"Kamu yakin? Bisa pulang malam loh kita? Baiklah, kami harus menemanimu bisa bahaya kalau kamu sendiri."

"Ah, tapi aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan dahulu sambil menunggu?"

Akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk makan tidak jauh dari tempat service itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya semuannya."

"Hati-hati a/n-san."

"Mido-chin jadi perhatian sama a/n-san ya?"

"Maaf, tuan-tuan ini ada surat dari seseorang yang lewat tadi katanya ini penting dan harus segera di serahkan secepatnya kepada tuan-tuan semua. Mau pesan apa ya untuk menu-nya?"

"Surat? K-Kuuhaku?"

"Apa isi suratnya Midorima-kun?"  
"Isi suratnya mengatakan kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan orang banyak. Dia bilang..ASTAGA! Maaf, mba kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku susul a/n-san kalian cepat pergi dan ambil _handphone -_nya!"

"Oke, Midorima-kun kami akan segera pergi. Kalian juga harus cepat."

"A/n-san tolong cepat keluar. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi! Kuuhaku tadi titip pesan!"

"Kuuhaku? Kenapa kamu bisa masuk toilet cewek Midorima-kun? Apa isi pesannya?"

"Aku jelaskan semuannya sambil kita lari dan keluar dari maal ini! Ayo, cepat!"

Kamu berlari secepat mungkin dan menghindari menggunakan lift karena bisa berbahaya jika terjebak didalamnya jika terjadi sesuatu. Akhirnya kalian keluar dari tempat itu dan tidak beberapa lama terdengar bunyi BOOM! dari lantai lima tempat kalian melakukan service orang-orang berhamburan keluar menyelamatkan diri lalu ledakan disusul dengan lantai dibawah dan diatasnya ikut meledak. Mobil pemadam kebakaran ,ambulans dan Polisi segera berdatangan.

"Ini benar-benar gila! Untuk "percobaan" ini sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa orang lain juga?"

"Jangan nangis a/n-chin kamu sama sekali tidak salah. Ini hanya-"

"Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. A/n-chan masih shock."

Kamu tahu ini adalah bencana tetapi kamu tidak pernah membayangkan sampai harus terjadi seperti ini. Orang lain ikut menanggung hal ini. Ini benar-benar di luar akal sehat.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Mungkin naik taxi akan lebih aman."

"Kuuhaku, tadi menitipkan surat?"

"Iya, tidak kusangka dia bisa sampai terdesak dan terpaksa keluar dan menggunakan surat untuk memberikan informasi kepadamu. Pasti tadi sudah sangat darurat sampai ia harus keluar dan dia tadi pasti sangat dekat kita."

"Mido-chin ingat orang yang mencurigakan disekitar restaurant itu tadi yang mungkin sebagai Kuuhaku?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya karena langsung panik setelah membaca suratnya."

"Boleh aku melihat surat dan tulisannya?"

"Silahkan a/n-san."

Ini pertama kalinya kamu melihat tulisannya langsung. Terlihat ia terburu-buru menuliskannya dan dalam keadaan panik karena ada beberapa huruf yang di coret dan terlihat kurang jelas.

"Terima kasih, semuanya karena sudah membantuku. Maaf, hampir membuat kalian celaka. Jika kalian tidak bersamaku tadi kali-"

"Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu lagi a/n-chan. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Walaupun kekuatanku tidak terlalu berguna. Ini _Handphone_-mu tadi aku sempat mengambilnya dengan Murasakibara-kun. Perbaikannya belum di mulai. Maaf, kamu jadi tidak bisa memberi kabar kepada Kuuhaku."

"Aku juga senang bisa membantu a/n-chin. Aku jadi semakin khawatir setelah melihat langsung. Berbeda dari yang aku bayangkan."

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Mungkin akan sulit untuk memecahkan misteri ini tetapi aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama dan mulai saat ini mohon bantuannya juga di club."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku sangat terharu kalian semua mau membantuku padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

Akhirnya kamu sampai di rumah dan kamu tidak bisa memberikan kabar apapun hari ini kepada Kuuhaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Keesokan Paginya

"Oy! a/n-san! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Ohayou. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Aku dengar dari Tetsu kamu kembali hampir celaka kemarin? Tetsu tidak bermaksud buruk cerita tentangmu tapi aku sudah dengar masalahmu. Aku juga anggota club Supernatural jadi jangan khawatir. Aku jadi berpikir untuk serius masuk club ini setelah mendengar msalahmu. Sepertinya menarik ikut membantumu."

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang aku liat tadi pagi korban tewas di mall itu terus bertambah banyak. Kalau Aomine-kun tidak mau terlibat juga tidak apa-apa ini sepertinya menjadi berbahaya sejak aku masuk club."

"Kamu meremehkanku? Coba aku tanya siapa yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin saat pertama kita bertemu? Dan siapa juga yang membuatku selamat dari kecelakaan bus kemarin? Anggap saja aku membantumu berkat kamu aku bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan aku mau membalas budi. Itu saja."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang mau membalas budi kepadaku. Padahal seharusnya aku yang membalas budi kamu sebagai orang yang menolongku."

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kejadian yang menimpamu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Kejadian kemarin sudah takdir. Siapa yang tahu bom akan meledak di sutu tempat?"

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun mau membantuku. Aku harap kamu tidak menyesal membantuku."

"Kau meremehkanku lagi? Dasar!"

"Jadi, kamu tau Kuroko-kun penyihir?"  
"Iya, sudah lama sejak kami SMP. Aku sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tertarik setelah mendengar cerita dari Tetsu. Apalagi orang yang bernama Kuuhaku itu. Kamu sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Sama sekali belum. Aku sama penasarannya seperti kalian."

"Tetapi dia terlihat sangat sayang kepadamu?"

"Mungkin karena dia teman kakakku dan merasa kasihan karena aku tinggal disini sendiri setelah di tinggal kakakku."

"Semoga saja dia selalu membantumu. Baiklah, sampai ketemu diclub nanti sore ya a/n-san."

"Kamu akan datang ke club akhirnya? Oke, sampai jumpa Aomine-kun."

Dalam Kelas

"Ah, a/n-chan. Ohayou. Kamu tidak apa-apa pagi ini?"

"Ohayou, Kuroko-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"~~Ohayou, a/n-chin. Hari ini sudah lebih baikan? Sudah tidak sedih,kan?"

"Kenapa kamu malah mengingatkannya lagi. Muraskibara? Ohayou, a/n-san."

"Ohayou, Murasakibara-san dan Midorima-kun. Aku sudah sangat semangat pagi ini."

"_Handphone_-mu belum diperbaiki kan kemarin? Aku sudah memikirkannya semalam mungkin ini jalan terbaik saat ini sampai kita menemukan jalan keluar selanjunya. Nanti, kamu datang ke club dan aku akan memperkenalkan anggota club kita yang terakhir.

"Ternyata a/n-chan sudah kenal dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Iya, dia juga sudah cerita tentang Kuroko-kun. Kebetulan dia menolongku di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

"Baguslah, berarti aku tinggal memperkenalkan satu orang lagi."

"Owh, iya masih ada satu lagi ya. Dia ya yang satu kelas dengan Mine-chin?"

"Iya, baiklah sebaiknya hari ini kamu tetap waspada dan jika kamu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebaiknya ajaklah orang lain dan jangan sendirian sampai _handphone_-mu selesai diperbaiki."

"Midorima-kun setiap hari semakin perhatian,ya?"

"U-Urusai,na Kuroko. Aku hanya memberitahu kemungkinan yang terjadi hari ini."

"Terima kasih, minna-san. Kalian sampai khawatir padaku. Maaf,jika selalu membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Istirahat

"BAHAYA, NONA! AWASS!"

"KISE-SAMA!"

Pada saat kamu keluar dari kantin dan menuju ke kelas dari atas kantin jatuh sebuah gelondongan kayu yang sedang tergantung. Lelaki itu menarikmu kedalam pelukannya dan kayu itu jatuh tepat dibelakangmu dan cewek-cewek dari belakang lelaki itu ikutan berteriak.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kamu yang tidak apa-apa menolongku untung kamu segera bertindak refleks seperti tadi. Bagaimana kalau kamu tidak memikirkan itu? Kamu bisa ikutan tertimpa bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin luka dan celaka. Aku selalu dilindungi. Baiklah kalau kamu tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan dan sampai bertemu lagi, nona."

"AH~~ Kise-sama tidak apa-apa?"

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa sudah tugas untuk menolong orang lain apalagi wanita."

"Kyaaa~ aku juga mau di tolong Kise-sama seperti tadi. Cewek itu beruntung sekali."

"Beruntung, kah? Jadi, itu yang namanya beruntung untuk kesekian kali?"

Ruang Club

"Baiklah, aku kan memperkenalkan anggota terakhir club ini yaitu Kise Ryouta."

"KAMU?"

"NONA YANG TADI? Ah, mungkin kita sudah di takdirkan bertemu lagi, nona. Namamu siapa? Aku Kise Ryouta-_ssu_. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan aku ada di club ini ya. Fans ku agak tidak suka aku disini."

"Ah, aku a/n(nama lengkapmu). Salam kenal Kise-san. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu Kise-san."

Dia tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memelukmu. Dia model terkenal itu ikut club seperti ini. Dan dia yang menolongmu tadi. Kamu tidak percaya ini.

"Kise-kun jangan memeluknya erat-erat a/n-chan bisa kekurangan oksigen."

"~~Aku juga mau ikutan~~."

"Murasakibara, jangan ikut-ikutan hal aneh seperti Kise. Kalian berdua lepaskan a/n-san kita harus membicarkan masalah hari ini dan segera mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan a/n-san."

"Sudah aku bilang club ini aneh semua kecuali Tetsu dan Midorima."

"Apa? Jadi Aominecchi bilang aku aneh?"

"Baiklah, a/n-san. Aku sudah mendengar tadi kejadian kamu ditolong oleh Kise. Kamu sudah mendengar sedikit darinya dia tidak bisa celaka artinya dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Yang aku maksud nasib beruntung selalu ada padanya makanya sampai kesialanpun menjauhinya. Untuk itu aku akan membentuk dua tim. Tim pertama akan mendiskusikan masalahmu dari laporan yang kamu berikan tentang "percobaan" pembunuhanmu selama 10 tahun terakhir dan tim kedua kan pergi denganmu untuk memperbaiki _handphone_-mu."

"Baik, aku siap pergi kapanpun menemani a/n-cchi dan melindunginya-_ssu_."

"Oh, jadi ini tujuannya memperkenalkan Kise-san agar kesialan menjauhiku jika aku bersamanya sampai _handphone_-ku selesai diperbaiki?"

"Aku siap selalu melindungimu a/n-cchi setiap hari."

"Sepertinya Kise-ku senang sekali. Hati-hati dijalan a/n-chan."

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan berangkat."

"Aku berangkat minna-san."

"~Hati-hati a/n-chin. Dia bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

"Hiddoi-_ssu. _Aku tidak menyerangnya hanya melindunginya jika didekatku. Ja-ne."

Tempat Service

"Dan..Kenapa Aominecchi ikut juga-_ssu_? Padahal aku kira ini kencan dengan a/n-cchi?"

"K-Kencan?"

"Mana aku tau? Aku hanya menuruti Midorima. Lagian,aku kurang cocok jika disuruh diskusi dan memikirkan jalan keluar. Lebih baik langsung membantu dilapangan."

"Ne, a/n-cchi sambil menunggu kita main yuk di game center?"

Didalam game center dia banyak mendapatkan hadiah dan benar-benar orang yang sangat beruntung hampir bisa mendapatkan semua hadiah utama.

"Ini a/n-cchi. Boneka beruangnya sama manisnya dengan kamu-_ssu_."

"Terima kasih. Aku belum pernah mendapatkannya selain dari kakakku. Aku sangat senang. Thanks Kise-san."

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Ryouta ya? Aku sangat senang-_ssu_. Coba panggil aku apa?"

"R-R-Ryout-.. Ah, Ryou-chan saja. Kita baru saja kenal. Aneh jika langsung panggil nama depan."

"Padahal aku suka di pangil Ryouta saja. Ryou-chan juga bagus sih. Okelah-_ssu_."

"Kise teme! Memangnya aku pembantu disuruh membawa hadiahmu semuanya sebanyak ini? Sampai aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kedepan?"

"Cih, Aominecchi menganngu saja-_ssu_."

"Oke, kita naik kereta lagi baliknya sebelum gelap. Ayo, a/n-cchi."

"Aomine-kun mau aku bantu?"

Akhirnya _handphone_-mu dapat diperbaiki. Sepertinya semua isinya terformat. Kuuhaku pasti marah besar. Sudah dari kemarin kamu tidak bisa mengabarinya lewat _e-mail_. Mungkin kamu harus mengabarinnya duluan dan meminta maaf sebelum dia marah.

"Ah, maaf onee-chan aku tidak sengaja."

"Ah, boneka-nya!"

Ada anak kecil yang menabrakmu dan boneka pemberian Kise jatuh ke bawah dan untuk mengambilnya kamu harus loncat turun ke rel. Tanpa berpikir panjang kamu loncat turun ke rel dan mengambil boneka yang diberikan Kise kepadamu. Padahal sebentar lagi kereta tiba dan bisa menabrakmu.

"Kyaa! Ada orang yang loncat turun ke rel!"

"KAMU NGAPAIN TURUN KEBAWAH? KERETA SEBENTAR LAGI LEWAT!"

"Tapi boneka-nya?"

Kise segera loncat turun dan mengangkat badanmu lalu Aomine diatas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarikmu dari atas. Kise mengangkat badanmu sambil mendorongnya agar tubuhmu naik. Dan tepat sebelum kereta tiba Kise dan kamu sudah naik keatas. Beberapa orang di sekitar yang melihat kejadian itu bertepuk tangan dan terharu melihat kejadian itu. Kamu juga menangis dan Kise memelukmu. Tetapi Aomine tiba-tiba menghilang dan berlari seperti mengejar seseorang.

"Aku yakin lelaki itu tadi memandang kearah a/n-san dan tersenyum saat ia melompat turun. Lalu dia kabur setelah melihatku daritadi memperhatikan dia. Sial, aku kehilangan jejaknya."

"Jangan berbalik! Atau pisau ini akan menusukmu. Sebaiknya, kamu jangan ikut campur masalah ini. Sampaikan ini pada wanita itu, untuk menemukan identitas Kuuhaku! Setelah kita mengadakan pertukaran informasi aku akan memberitahu semuannya tentang Kuuhaku,Nijimura-sensei dan diriku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Aomine Daiki."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku tidak merasakannya dia dibelakangku. Sial.. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk untuk a/n-san."

Setelah itu, kalian bertiga tetap meneruskan perjalanan. Aomine terlihat sedikit murung dan memikirkan sesuatu, kamu masih shock karena Kise masih memarahimu tentang insiden mengambil boneka itu.

"Tolong, a/n-cchi jangan menakutiku seperti tadi lagi. Aku bisa kapanpun memberikan boneka itu kepadamu. Sebanyak yang kamu mau asal jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Aku sangat khawatir melihatmu melompat turun tadi. Padahal alarm kereta sudah berbunyi."

"Hiks.. Maaf, aku cuma sangat senang mendapatkan sesuatu selain dari nii-san. Aku sangat bersyukur dan ingin menjaga baik-baik pemberian orang lain kepadaku."

"Sudahlah, Kise.. Dia malah tambah sedih dan nangis."

"Jangan nangis-_ssu. _Aku hanya ingin memberitahu karena aku khawatir. Kita semua khawatir sama a/n-cchi."

Dan akhirnya mereka mengantarmu pulang kerumah dan kamu meminta maaf lagi kepada mereka berdua. Lalu mereka segera pamit pulang. Akhirnya kamu bisa mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Kuuhaku malam ini dan berharap dia tidak marah besar.

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_CC:_

_Subject: Maaf Kuuhaku._

_Messages: Handphone-ku baru saja diperbaiki. Maaf, dua hari ini aku sulit dihubungi. Terima kasih kamu sampai harus turun tangan sendiri saat di mall kemarin. Maaf, sekali lagi. Aku cuma mau minta maaf. Aku sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku sejak kematian Nijimura nii-san. Apa aku salah menyelamatkan benda yang sangat berharga untukku?Maaf, aku malah curhat seperti orang bodoh, Kuuhaku. Aku baik-baik saja hari ini. Terima kasih jika kamu mau memaafkanku._

"Kise, kita harus berbicara dengan Midorima besok sebelum a/n-san datang ke club. Aku tidak tahu ini bisa menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk."

"Kamu mengejar orang tadi ya Aominecchi?"

"Aku mengejar orang yang mungkin terlibat dengannya selama ini. Dia meminta informasi Kuuhaku. Ini pasti sangat berat memilih terkuaknya semua misteri harus dibayar dengan memberikan informasi Kuuhaku yang artinya ia mengkhianati Kuuhaku yang selama ini membantunnya."

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas semua ini besok, Aominecchi."

Re: _No Subject_

From: _Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To: (Nama E-mailmu)_

_Messages: Aku tidak marah. Aku cuma khawatir. Aku juga sudah menduga Handphone-mu pasti bermasalah. Kamu tidak bertindak bodoh apa salahnya menjaga sesuatu yang berharga? Itu sangat baik tetapi kamu juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang khawatir melihatmu. Kamu harus lebih menjaga diri dan berpikir dua kali mereka pasti memarahimu karena mereka "sayang" padamu. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah a/n(First name)._

"Aku harap dia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi. Mungkin aku harus lebih memperketat pengawasannya."

Ruang Osis

"Permisi, Aka-chin. Aku mau meminta persetujuan anggota baru."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu?"

"Gomen, sudah kebiasaan."

"Mana suratnya?"

"I-Itu tulisan Aka-chin?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa kalau itu tulisanku. Atsushi?"

"T-tidak apa-apa,kok."

Ruang Club

"Kamu pasti akan terkejut mendengar ini. Orang yang mencoba melakukan "percobaan" kepada a/n-san dia bukanlah orang biasa kemungkinan dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti illusionist."

"Apa itu Illusionist?"

"Semua ilusi yang ia ciptakan menjadi nyata lalu menghilang jika dia tidak menginginkannya. Ini berdasarkan semua laporan yang kamu buat kemarin semua sudah kami check setiap berita besar yang terjadi di google beberapa kejadian menghilang dan tidak ada padahal kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Seperti kejadian Aomine-kun saat pertama menolongnnya. Pohon itu kemarin kami check sudah berdiri dan kokoh di tempatnya dan tidak ada laporan pohon yang tumbang."

"Benar itu, Tetsu? Padahal aku benar-benar melihat pohon itu tumbang dan hampir mengenai dirinnya."

"Namun, beberapa kejadian besar seperti tabrakan bus benar-benar ada dan terjadi. Semua beritanya masih ada dan lengkap."

"Tentu saja sangat sulit menemukan orang yang mempunyai kemampuan ilusi seperti itu karena saat Kuuhaku mencoba menangkapnya dia pasti akan memerintahkan kekuatan ilusinya bahwa dia hanyalah orang lain yang bukan Kuuhaku cari dan pada akhirnya Kuuhaku ragu dan tidak jadi menyelidikinya. Lalu dia kembali bisa menghapus jejaknya."

"Tetapi kemarin aku berhasil bertemu dengannya."

"EH? Kamu berhasil bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia meminta a/n-san memberikan semua informasi tentang Kuuhaku jika dia ingin tau siapa dirinya dan Nijimura."

"Siapa lagi Nijimura?"

"Kakakku."

"Eh, loh a/n-cchi tadi katanya telat datang ke club?"

"Selamannya aku tidak akan menjual informasi Kuuhaku kepada orang biadab itu."

"Iya, kami tahu itu a/n-san. Tetapi jika kamu juga tidak bisa menemukan dia selamannya bagaimana?"

"Aku lebih memilih mati, daripada harus menjual informasi tentang Kuuhaku kepada orang itu."

"Tunggu, Aomine-kun aku curiga jangan-jangan kamu Kuuhaku?Kenapa dia memberikan informasi ini kepadamu seakan-akan dia mengenalmu?"

"Tetsu apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku Kuuhaku?"

"Apalagi Aominecchi yang pertama kali menolong a/n-cchi dan mengenalkan club ini kepadannya?"

"Oey, tunggu dulu aku tidak mungkin Kuuhaku. Aku mengaku memang orang itu sepertinya mengenalku karena dia menyebut namaku diakhir kalimatnya. Oke, aku buktikan bahwa aku bukan Kuuhaku bandingkan saja tulisanku dengan surat yang di kirimkan oleh Kuuhaku pasti sangat berbeda."

"~Mine-chin bukan Kuuhaku. Aku tahu siapa yang mempunyai tulisan yang sama dengan surat itu."

"Apa maksudmu Murasakibaracchi?"

"Ketua Osis, kita. Kemarin secara tidak sengaja Murasakibara masuk ke ruang osis untuk menyerahkan daftar anggota baru dan saat itu Murasakibara melihatnya menulis dan hasilnya sama persis."

"Eh? Akashi-kun adalah Kuuhaku?"

To Be Continue

Ketemu lagi dengan saya Minna-san. Pasi bosen banget dengan tema Reader x Kiseki no Sedai lagi dari saya. Apalagi sekarang temannya macam misteri dan kekuatan Supernatural segala. Dan siapa sebenarnya Kuuhaku akan saya seembunyikan terus. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini dan Review please Minna-san..

Preview Chapter 2:

"Kenapa kamu tidak angkat telponnya,Akashi? Dari tadi bunyi terus."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tidak mau mengangkat telpon ini?"

Kamu menelpon Kuuhaku dari ruang club. Diluar dugaan ternyata _Handphone_ Akashi juga ikut berbunyi? Apakah yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah benar dia, Kuuhaku? Dan akhirnya Kuuhaku mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Kuukan

Title: Who are You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Reader x All Kiseki No Sedai

Preview Chapter 1:

"~Mine-chin bukan Kuuhaku. Aku tau siapa yang mempunyai tulisan yang sama dengan surat itu."

"Apa maksudmu Murasakibaracchi?"

"Ketua Osis, kita. Kemarin secara tidak sengaja Murasakibara masuk ke ruang osis untuk menyerahkan daftar anggota baru dan saat itu Murasakibara melihatnya menulis dan hasilnya sama persis."

"Eh? Akashi-kun adalah Kuuhaku?"

Chapter 2 : Kuukan

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dia adalah Kuuhaku?" tanyamu tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan tadi oleh Murasakibara

"Iya, tidak mungkin Akashicchi adalah Kuuhaku. Memang dia sangat misterius tetapi mungkin ini kesalahpahaman."

"Tetapi jika ini semua benar kita bisa membuktikannya langsung hari ini juga. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat."ucap Midorima siap-siap membiat rencana

Ruang Osis

"Selamat sore, Akashi. Aku datang untuk mengambil surat persetujuan anggota baru yang tadi pagi di bawa oleh Murasakibara."

"Oh, Shintarou. Kamu bisa ambil sekarang, aku setujui semua permohonanmu."

"~Biar aku yang ambil Mido-chin."

_("Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengatasi kedua jebakan ini." gumam Midorima dalam hatinya)_

DRTT!DRTT!DRTT!DRTT

Akashi melihat handphone di mejanya berbunyi. Ia menatap layarnya dan Murasakibara melepas kekuatan membaca pikirannya sekarang. Jadi, rencana Midorima adalah saat Akashi menatap layar _handphone_-nya dan melihat namamu maka dia akan teringat semua tentangmu jika dia Kuuhaku maka untuk membuktikannya Murasakibara harus membaca pikiran Akashi dan mencari tahu apa hubungan dia denganmu dan Kuuhaku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak angkat telponnya, Akashi? Dari tadi bunyi terus." ucap Midorima tiba-tiba

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mau mengangkat telpon ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa juga,kok."

"Menggangu saja telponnya. Halo?" ucap sang Ketua Osis itu mengangkat telponnya.

Ruang club

Kamu menelpon Kuuhaku dari ruang club. Diluar dugaan ternyata _Handphone_ Akashi juga ikut berbunyi? Apakah yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah benar dia, Kuuhaku? Dan akhirnya Kuuhaku mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?" katamu langsung bertanya dan memastikan apakah benar dia Akashi.

"Bagaimana A/n-cchi? Itu benar Akashicchi?" tanya Kise penasaran karena melihatmu sangat kecewa.

"Bukan, dia mematikan telponnya lagi setelah mengangkatnya."

"Iya, dia benar-benar bukan Kuuhaku. Aku sudah melihatnya bersama Murasakibara."

"Midorima-kun? Kamu sudah balik dari ruang osis? Apa maksudnya Akashi-kun bukan Kuuhaku?" tanya Kuroko karena binggung dengan pernyataan Midorima.

"Padahal tadi kalian semua benar-benar percaya dia adalah Kuuhaku." sahut Aomine bangun dari tidurnya.

"~Dia tidak punya ingatan sama sekali denganmu a/n-chin."

"Dan itu dibuktikan dengan _Handphone_-nya tidak menerima telpon darimu. Telpon itu dari sensei. Tadi aku juga sudah membuktikan dengan menanyakan pada sensei dan itu benar dia menelpon Akashi tadi."

"Dan tadi Kuuhaku juga mematikan telponnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya."

"Bagaimana jika dia punya dua _handphone_? Dan itu di silent?" tanya Kuroko memastikan kemungkinan lain

"Itu mungkin. Tetapi jika kita menyimpulkan dia mempunyai _handphone _lain dikantong satunya dan menolak panggilan a/n-san seharusnya dalam keadaan itu dia berpikir nama a/n-san. Tetapi saat Murasakibara masuk kedalam pikirannya ia tidak menemukan sama sekali hubungan a/n-san, Akashi dan Kuuhaku."

"Argh! Ini semakin membingungkan lalu bagaimana dengan tulisan itu mengapa ada kemiripan-_ssu_?" tanya cowok blonde itu frustasi

"Dia bisa meniru beberapa tulisan orang lain dia bilang. Tetapi jelas kedua bukti ini sudah menunjukan dia bukan Kuuhaku. Jika dia Kuuhaku seharusnya dia memiliki ingatan tentang a/n-san."

"~Tadi Aka-chin menunjukan beberapa tulisan dia dan hasilnya macam-macam memang dia bisa meniru beberapa tulisan orang lain."

"Memang ada orang seperti itu?" tanyamu masih binggung

"Semua bisa terjadi dibuktikan terbentuknya club ini dengan beberapa kekuatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmiah."

"Berarti benar jangan-jangan Aomine-kun adalah Kuuhaku?"

"Oy, Tetsu jangan mulai lagi. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu mengenai mengapa orang itu bisa menyebut namaku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Murasakibara kamu bisa memeriksa pikiranmu sekarang untuk membuktikannya."

"~Tidak mau. Cukup hari ini aku tidak mau membaca pikiran milik Mine-chin lagi."

"Sudahlah, pertemuan kita selesai disini dan sebaiknya kalian pulang kerumah masing-masing sekarang dan masalah Aomine aku menjamin dia bukan Kuuhaku karena dia pernah membacanya sekali dan seharusnya jika memang Aomine adalah Kuuhaku seharusnya sudah sejak awal Murasakibara memberitahu kita semua."

"Ne, a/n-cchi hari ini aku mengantarmu pulang ya? Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Hari ini kamu belum mendapatkan peringatan apa-apa kan dari Kuuhaku?"

DRTT!DRTT

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Ada apa kamu menelponku? Apa ada masalah? Aku baru mendapat pengelihatan tadi untuk hari ini tolong kamu menjauh dari orang asing yang meminta bantuan aku mendapat firasat buruk. Hati-hati a/n. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengangkat telponmu._

"Ah, Kuuhaku memperingatkan untuk aku menjauh dari orang asing yang meminta bantuan."

"Oke, itu masalah mudah. Tinggal menjauhkanmu dari orang asing-_ssu. _Aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Kalian berdua akhirnya pamit pulang dan saat perjalanan pulang kamu melihat anak kecil meminta tolong kepada orang-orang namun sepertinnya orang-orang mengacuhkannya.

"Pergi sana! Bocah sinting!" seru seorang pemuda mendorong tubuh anak itu ke jalan

"AWASS NAK!" teriakmu kepada anak itu dan segera melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak tertabrak taxi yang lewat

"A/n-cchi! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah taxi itu berhenti tepat waktu padahal tadi terlihat taxi itu sangat kencang."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa,nak? Ada yang terluka?" tanyamu kepada anak laki-laki itu dan memastikan keadaannya.

"Tolong aku onee-chan. Ayahku dibunuh didalam gudang terkutuk itu dan tidak bisa yang bisa menemukan mayatnya hingga saat ini karena itu orang-orang menuduhku berbohong. Aku mohon onee-chan."

"A/n-cchi ayo kita pulang. Kamu tidak bis-"

"Maaf, Ryou-san.. Kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam aku harus menolong anak ini dan aku sangat mengerti perasaan anak ini."

"Tetapi Kuuhaku tadi memberitahumu dan dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukan ini."

"Aku mohon kamu rahasiakan hal ini Ryou-san."

"Tetapi aku mau kamu baik-baik sa-."

"CUKUP RYOU-SAN! Maaf, aku berteriak tetapi kamu tidak mengerti perasaan kehilangan orang lain. Aku harap kamu mengerti aku kali ini saja.

"Baiklah aku mengerti tetapi a/n-cchi, izinkan aku membantumu kali ini dan kalau kamu menolak aku terpaksa akan memberitahu kejadian ini pada semua orang."

"Oke, Arigatou Ryou-kun. Aku berhutang padamu. Namamu siapa nak? Bisa kamu ceritakan masalah ini?"

"Namaku Hanamoto. Bagaimana kalau onee-chan langsung datang ke gudangnya sekarang? Aku akan menceritakan kejadiannya disana."

"Tetapi ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu kembali besok jam 15.00 setelah kami pulang sekolah? Karena ini sudah gelap berbahaya juga pergi kesana."

"Oke, gudangnya berada di xxx."

"Uhm, oke sampai jumpa Hanamoto-kun. Hati-hati dijalan." katamu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak itu. Gudang itu sangat dekat dengan sekolahmu. Sepulang sekolah besok kamu pastikan akan menolong anak itu. Kamu harus menolongnya. Kamu memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah karena dari dulu kamu hanya di urus oleh kakakmu dan sekarang kamu tinggal sendirian. Namun, yang kamu tahu rasanya pasti sama sakitnya dengan kehilangan seorang kakak.

Re: _Laporan Hari Ini Lagi..._

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Aku sudah sampai dirumah. Tidak ada apa-apa aku cuma berpikir mungkin setelah hampir 10 tahun aku bisa mendengar suaramu sedikit. Tetapi aku mengerti ini demi kebaikan dan keamanan kita. Terima kasih telah khawatir padaku, Kuuhaku. Oyasuminasai._

_DRTT!DRTT!_

_Oyasuminasai!_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Oyasuminasai a/n. Aku harap kamu tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Maaf, kalau aku terlihat mengaturmu dan keras. Aku cuma berharap yang terbaik untukmu._

"Maaf, Kuuhaku kali ini kamu menentangmu lagi. Aku melakukan ini karena aku anggap ini tindakan yang benar. Ini juga bukan tindakan bodoh. Aku harap kamu mengerti." gumam kamu sambil menatap balasan _e-mail_ dari Kuuhaku

Keesokan Harinya

"Maaf, Midorima-kun hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut club karena ada urusan sedikit."

"A-Aku juga meminta maaf Midorimacchi ada urusan mendadak hari ini. Jadi, tidak bisa ikut juga."

"Ya, kami akan memberikan hasil rapat hari ini jika ada perkembangan dari orang yang mengincar a/n-san atau tentang Kuuhaku."

"Oke, minna-san aku pulang dulu."

"Aku juga permisi dahulu." katamu pamit pada yang lainnya

Gudang

"Ah, onee-chan!Aku disini! Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Hanamoto-kun. Selamat sore. Maaf, telat sedikit."

"Dan... Kenapa Aominecchi ada disini juga?"

"Uhm.."

"Bukan bilangnya "uhm" kenapa kamu ada disini juga? Kamu mengikuti aku-_ssu?"_

"Kalian kira bisa membodohi seorang Midorima? Pakai alasan ada urusan segala?"

GULP! (_"Benar juga dia seorang analis yang hebat. Sasuga Midorima-kun." pikirmu)_

"Dan kenapa kamu malah memilih Aomine-kun untuk menemani kita? Kenapa dia tidak turun tangan sendiri?"

"Mereka bilang ingin diskusi. Jadi aku yang menawarkan diri aku malas diruangan dan diskusi bisa-bisa aku tidur."

"Dasar Aho-mine!"

"Yasudahlah, Hanamoto-kun jadi bagaimana kejadiannya bisa kamu ceritakan?"

Anak itu menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Tentang mayat ayahnya yang dibunuh dan seharusnya ada di dalam gudang itu. Ia mengetahui hal itu karena ayahnya yang cerita bahwa dia ingin bertemu orang di gudang namun setelah dia pergi dia tidak kembali lagi kerumah. Setelah anak itu melaporkan hal ini polisi tidak menemukan apapun dan kasus itu dianggap tidak ada. Hanamoto dianggap anak yang stress karena selalu menanggap ayahnya dibunuh. Selama ini Hanamoto dan ayahnya tinggal tidak menetap jadi tidak ada yang tahu ataupun mengenal Hanamoto dan ayahnya.

"Aku janji aku akan membantumu dan memecahkan kasus ini. Apa menurutmu ini berhubungan dengan kasus supernatural Ryou-san?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa-_ssu. _Sebaiknya kita langsung memeriksanya saja kedalam."

"Kenapa juga aku jadi terlibat masalah ini?" keluh Aomine sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau Aominecchi tidak ikut mendingan tunggu disini saja dan mengawasi takutnya ada orang lain yang melihat kita masuk-_ssu."_

"Iya, baiklah aku titip barang-barangku disini. Arigatou Aomine-kun. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Gudang ini cukup besar karena ada dua lantai. Lantai pertama di gudang ini hanya berisi kayu-kayu yang tidak terpakai.

"Ini benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa a/n-cchi. Benar-benar kosong."

"Tunggu Ryou-san aku belum berkeliling ke semua tempat. Kamu disini sama Hanamoto-kun aku akan berkeliling ke lantai dua."

Lantai Dua

Setelah kamu naik ke lantai dua kamu sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan semua yang kamu lihat. Banyak mayat tersusun rapi di lantai dua ini. Semua sudah berubah menjadi tengkorak karena itu tidak ada lagi bau yang tercium. Namun, kenapa para polisi tidak bisa melihatnya padahal sudah jelas berpuluhpuluh mayat terjejer rapi di lantai ini.

"A/n!-san gawat Hanamoto-kun menghilang tadi aku cuma mengalihkan perhatian sebentar ke samping lalu anak itu menghilang."

KRAKKKK!GUBRAKKK!

"APA? HANAMOTO-KUN HILANG? SUARA APA ITU?"

"KISE! A/N-SAN!" teriak seseorang dari lantai satu

"ASTAGA TANGGANYA!" teriak Kise melihat tangga kayunya patah dan tidak bisa digunakan turun.

"A/n-san kita semua harus pergi sekarang! Ini jebakan! Kuuhaku kirim _e-mail_ di tasmu tadi. Maaf, aku membukannya tanpa izin!"

_WARNING!_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Tolong a/n segera pergi dan jauhi tempat-tempat yang bisa membuatmu terkurung. Aku melihatmu terkurung beberapa menit yang lalu. Kumohon balas e-mail ini segera dan segera pulang saja demi keamananmu._

"Aku akan segera cari bantuan dan tangga untuk sementara kalian tunggu disini!"

"KYAAA! APA ITU -_SSU?"_

"Apalagi Kise?"

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun sebaiknya kamu cepat bertindak."

"Aku baru sadar itu kumpulan tengkorak-_ssu?_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Bye-bye onee-chan dan onii-chan! Maaf, kita tidak bisa bermain-main lebih lama."

"Hanamoto-kun?" tanyamu terkejut melihatnya ada dibawah

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini-_ssu_?"

"Kali ini aku pastikan Kuukan nii-chan akan senang."

"Kuukan nii-chan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sampai bertemu di Jigoku onne-chan."

Dia melemparkan korek api dan seketika api mulai menyebar dan membakar kayu-kayu dengan cepat rupanya dia sudah menyiapkannya. Pantas saja dari tadi ada bau yang tidak asing yaitu bau minyak tanah dan bensin.

"Ryou-san.. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Mido-"

DRTTT!DRTTT!

"Halo? Midorimacchi? Gomen, kami-."

"Iya, aku sudah mengerti tadi Aomine sudah menghubungiku dan Kuroko sedang dalam perjalanan kesitu. Aomine sedang menuju sekolah mencari tangga dan aku sedang mencarinya di gudang."

"Baiklah, Midorimacchi. Arigatou."

"Sudahlah, lindungi saja a/n-san. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa."

"Daijoubu, aku dan a/n-cchi akan baik-baik saja karena aku cowok yang _Super Lucky-ssu."_

"Masih saja bisa bercanda Ryou-san.. Padahal aku merasa panik dan merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan kamu dan Kuuhaku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti dan aku pasti akan selalu melindungi a/n-cchi."

"A/n-san! Kise-kun!" teriak Kuroko dari bawah jendela

"Kuroko-kun. Kami harus bagaimana lantai satu sudah tidak bisa dilewati jalan satu-satunya lompat atau kita harus menunggu tangga?"

"Lompat sekarang a/n-san! Tidak ada waktu lagi takutnya bangunan lantai satu tidak kuat dan goyah terlahap api lalu lantai dua akan rubuh. Kalian berdua bisa ikut jatuh kedalam api."

"Aku akan loncat dulu a/n-cchi. Aku akan menangkapmu dibawah, oke? " sahut Kise lalu dia loncat terlebih dahulu kebawah

"Nijimura nii-san?" tanyamu kaget saat melihat bayangan kakakmu berada didepanmu sekarang

"A/n-san cepat turun! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Ini tidak mungkin! Nii-san?" tanyamu kembali tidak percaya melihat itu semua.

Kamu tau itu tidak mungkin dan hanya bayangan tetapi dia memanggilmu untuk mendekat.

"A/n cepat! Apa yang kamu tunggu?"

"Gawat Kise-kun sepertinya diatas terjadi masalah dengan a/n-san."

"A/n, Ayo kesini. Nii-san sayang padamu." kata bayangan itu mengajakmu kearahnya.

CHANGE!

Tiba-tiba kamu merasakan gejala aneh. Kamu sudah berada diluar tempat Kise berdiri tadi dan kamu melihat dirimu sendiri loncat dari jendela lantai dua.

"Saa, a/n-san.. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini dulu."

Kamu benar-benar bingung. Kamu ditarik oleh Kuroko dan sekarang jiwa kamu berada ditubuh orang lain. Tubuh Kise. Ya, tubuh Kise. Kamu berada ditubuh laki-laki dan kamu melihat tubuhmu sendiri di belakang sedang berlari.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa a/n-san?" tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Midorima dan Murasakibara

"Aku tidak apa-apa Aominecchi."

"-cchi? Sejak kapan kamu menggunakan _suffix _kaya Kise?"

"Aku disini Aomine-kun." katamu masih binggung dengan keadaan ini

"Owh, sihir Tetsu ya.. Bikin binggung saja."

"Tenang a/n-san dalam 10 menit kamu akan kembali ketubuhmu lagi."

"10 menit? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku merasa jiwaku ada di dalam tubuh orang lain dan aku melihat diriku sendiri disana? tanyamu kebinggungan dengan keadaan ini

"~Kuro-chin hebat bisa menolong a/n-chin dengan cepat."

"Change Soul adalah kemampuan Kuroko sebenarnya sebagai penyihir."

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan sedikit Midorima-kun. Maaf, membuatmu terkejut kekuatanku bisa menukar jiwa setiap orang. Aku menukar jiwamu dengan Kise-kun karena aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh denganmu tadi a/n-san. Karena itu sebelum terlambat aku menukar jiwamu dengan Kise-kun."

"Owh, jadi begitu. Aku benar-benar kaget."

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu tidak mendengarku untuk turun a/n-san?"

"Tadi aku melihat Nijimura nii-san."

"Nijimura? Ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku tadi melihat Nijimura nii-san diatas karena itu tadi aku bertingkah aneh."

"Ilusi. Itu pasti dia. Dia membuatmu masuk kegudang itu dan dibuat bingung. Anak kecil itu pasti hanya ilusi. Kalau kita tanyakan pada polisi pasti tidak ada yang mengingat anak itu."

"Oh, ya tadi anak itu menyebut nama Kuukan nii-san. Anak itu bilang bahwa Kuukan nii-san akan senang melihatku mati."

"Itu pasti nama orang yang ingin membunuhmu. Jadi, namanya juga Code name sama seperti Kuuhaku? Mungkin mereka sama-sama menggunakan Code Name untuk melindungi diri masing-masing."

"Seperti Kuuhaku yang berarti kekosongan, Kuukan berarti Kehampaan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka berdua mempunyai nama kelam seperti itu?"gumammu sendiri dan bertanya dalam hati

"A-Aominecchi jangan buka bajuku-_ssu_. A-Aku memang ingin melihat juga tapi ini tubuh a/n-cchi."

"ARGH! KISE! EROMINE! TEME! JANGAN BUKA BAJUKU ATAU AKU BUNUH KALIAN BERDUA SEKARANG! Eh? Yataa! Aku sudah kembali! Arigatou Kuroko-kun aku sudah kembali."

"Yokatta! Aku tidak jadi di bunuh-_ssu."_

"Cih, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tetsu lain kali aku yang minta di tukar tubuhku dengannya."

"~Aku juga mau Kuro-chin."

"Aku yang tidak setuju dan menentangnya." sahut sang penyihir dengan enggan.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke pulang sekarang dan untuk sementara kita akan mengantar a/n-san untuk keselamatannya. Dan a/n-san tolong jangan bertindak gegabah sendirian dan bicarakan hal ini dengan yang lain terlebih dahulu jika ada masalah."

"Maaf, Midorima-kun jika kamu kesal dan aku juga minta maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Sudahlah, a/n-cchi. Midorimacchi tidak kesal cuma malu mengakui kalau dia khawatir-_ssu._"

"A-Aku tidak khawatir!"

"~Ayo kita pulang saja a/n-chin." sahut Murasakibara dan menarik-narik tanganmu untuk pulang

Akhirnya kalian pergi dari tempat itu dan mereka semua mengantarmu pulang kerumah. Nmaun, di tempat lain sekarang anak kecil itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Onii-chan! Maaf, Hanomoto gagal. Apakah Kuukan nii-chan akan memaafkanku?"

"Tidak apa-apa tidak usah takut. Kuukan-san pasti akan memaafkan kamu. Malah kamu sudah sangat membantu onii-chan tadi."

"Yatta! Aku bisa membantu juga."

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia penyihir yang kita cari. Bersiaplah kembali ke "rumahmu". Kamu tidak bisa lari lagi dariku."

"Penyihir? Siapa itu onni-chan?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya... Kamu akan segera aku dapatkan! Dan kamu tidak akan bisa lolos seperti waktu itu."

Akhirnya kamu tidak memberitahu kejadian itu pada Kuuhaku dan meminta maaf baru membalas _e-mail-_nya malam.

Re: _Gommenasai Kuuhaku.._

From: _(Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Maaf aku baru membalas e-mailmu tadi aku ada tugas kelompok dan tidak melihat handphone. Tadi memang ada sedikit masalah dirumah temanku. Hahahaha.. Bisa terkurung di dalam kamarnya tadi lucu sekali. Tapi tidak ada kejadian buruk apa-apa dan kami semua bisa keluar. Maaf, jika membuatmu khawatir Kuuhaku. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu, kok._

Keesokan Harinya

"Gomenasai, minna-san aku melakukan tindakan tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Untung saja Kuroko-kun menolongku dan dengan bantuan semuanya juga aku tidak mengalami luka apapun."

"Sebenarnya yang membuat aku bergerak itu_ e-mail _Kuuhaku untukmu. Kemampuannya benar-benar sangat menakjubkan."

"Tetapi kalau Aominecchi tidak melihat _e-mail_ itu juga bisa terlambat-_ssu._"

"Ya, kita syukuri saja untuk saat ini tidak ada yang terluka. Tetapi aku benar-benar akan marah kalau a/n-san melakukan tindakan egois lagi seperti kemarin."

"Ehm, aku janji. Aku akan membicarakan pada kalian jika ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Tetapi aku baru tahu ternyata kekuatan Kurokocchi sehebat itu ternyata."

"Ehm, aku penasaran apakah setiap penyihir punya kekuatan yang hebat seperti itu? Apa kamu bertemu penyihir lainnya selama ini Kuroko-kun?"

"Masih. Tetapi kami sebenarnya tidak pernah menunjukan sihir kami sejak hari itu."

"Hari itu?"

"Daripada kalian membahas yang diluar topik lebih baik kita membahas tentang siapa pelaku jebakan kemarin."

"Kuukan. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Code Name lagi ya seperti Kuuhaku?"

"~Semakin sulit saja melacaknya. Aku semakin khawatir dengan keselamatan a/n-chin."

"Iya, aku benar-benar bingung kamu bisa bertahan selama ini hanya dengan bantuan Kuuhaku-_ssu_."

"Kemarin aku sudah menanyakan kasus anak kecil bernama Hanamoto itu dan tidak ada yang ingat nama anak itu ataupun laporan darinya."

"~Ternyata benar itu jebakan untuk a/n-chin."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Aomine-kun?"

"Ah, pasti seperti biasa dia beli photobook Mai-chan di toko buku kalau tidak salah hari rilis."

"Jadi menurut dia lebih penting photobook daripada rapat ini?" tanya Midorima dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya

"~Maa,tenang Mido-chin. Aku juga mau pulang aku sudah lapar."

"Nah, kita pulang bareng hari ini oke-_ssu_?"

"Ah, aku hari ini pulang sendiri saja Ryou-san karena kata Kuuhaku hari ini aku hanya perlu menghindari transportasi kereta api."

"Hati-hati a/n-san bisa saja bukan cuma itu."

"Iya aku mengerti Kuroko-kun. Aku pamit."

"Aku sebenarnya khawatir. Hati-hati-_ssu."_

"Jika ada masalah cepat hubungi salah satu dari kita disini,oke?"

"Tetapi aku belum punya nomor dan alamat e-mail kalian. Hehehe. Tetapi percuma juga aku tidak bisa mencatat e-mail kalian di _handphone._"

"Eh? Apa maksud a/n-cchi?"

"_Handphone _aku sebenarnya dirancang sendiri oleh Kuuhaku dengan jaringan sangat aman dan tidak bisa di lacak orang lain karena langsung diawasi oleh Kuuhaku. Namun konsekuensi keamanan ini aku tidak bisa menyimpan nomor atau e-mail lain selain Kuuhaku karena itu akan mengurangi sistem keamanannya."

"Ah, seperti biasa Kuuhaku itu benar-benar orang hebat,ya? Bagaimana kalau kita patungan dan membelikan _handphone_ khusus untuk a/n-san agar bisa menyimpan nomor dan alamat e-mail kita?"

"Ide bagus Kurokocchi aku setuju."

"~Aku juga sangat setuju Kuro-chin."

"Oke, besok kita akan memberikan padamu untuk saat ini aku sudah mencatat nomorku jadi kamu bisa segera menelponku. Untuk menelpon nomor lain masih bisa kan?"

"Arigatou, kalian sampai repot-repot membelikan _Handphone_. Iya, masih bisa untuk menghubungi nomor lain namun tidak bisa disimpan."

"Tetapi dengan tingkat keamanan dan diawasi langsung oleh Kuuhaku kenapa dia tidak mau mengangkat telponmu, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Jelas dia tidak mau mengangkatnya identitas dia akan lebih mudah terlacak dengan suara."

"Kata Kuuhaku juga jaringan telpon masih ada kemungkinan dapat di lacak jadi demi keamanan jadi lebih baik menggunakan _e-mail_ saja. Baiklah aku pulang dulu minna-san. Bye-bye."

Akhirnya mereka semua berebut menyerahkan nomor dan alamat e-mail mereka masing-masing kepadamu. Akhirnya hari ini berakhir namun sejak tadi sebenarnya ada yang menggangumu dengan pengelihatan Kuuhaku hari ini.

"Maaf, minna-san aku harus berbohong pada kalian tentang pengelihatan Kuuhaku hari ini."

_Ohayou a/n._

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Ohayou.. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Aku minta maaf jika kamu tidak percaya dengan pengelihatanku pagi ini namun tolong hari ini kamu menjauh dari teman-temanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat tetapi tolong ikuti perkataanku hari ini saja. Aku percaya kamu akan menuruti nasehatku. Hati-hati dijalan a/n. Jangan lupa makan.._

"Maksud Kuuhaku pasti baik,kok. Aku yakin. Aku hanya akan menghindari mereka untuk satu hari ini saja bukan selamanya. Loh? Aomine-kun? Baru dari toko buku?" tanyamu tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan Aomine

"Ah, kamu mau pulang? Mau pulang bareng?"

"Eh, tidak usah,kok. Hari ini aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu diantar."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pokoknya. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang. Aku merasa bersalah jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku diam saja."

Kamu merasa bingung Kuuhaku menyuruhmu untuk menghindari teman-temanmu hari ini. Kamu selama ini sudah menggangap semua anggota club sebagai teman. Akhirnya Aomine tetap memaksa mengantarmu dan kalian sampai di Halte Bus tempat pertama kali kalian betemu.

"Ah, jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu denganmu ?"

"Uhm, iya aku ingat. Waktu itu sangat panas ya sampai kita berteduh disini bersama."

"Eh?"

Aneh. Aomine lupa kejadian pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kamu merasa ada yang ganjil. Bus sebentar lagi tiba dan PUSH! Kali ini kecurigaanmu semakin besar. Kamu sangat yakin tadi Aomine mendorongmu ke jalanan tiba-tiba untung bus berhenti sebelum menabrakmu.

"MAAF, NONA! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf saya tidak melihat jika ada nona dijalan tadi."

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Aomin-. Eh? Dimana dia?"

"Ada apa nona? Ayo segera berangkat,nona. Apa ada yang tertinggal? Maaf sekali lagi atas kesalahan saya."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa,pak."

Aomine menghilang. Kamu yakin tadi dia mendorongmu dan ada apa dengannya tadi padahal sewaktu di sekolah Aomine terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa pengelihatan Kuuhaku benar? Dia mencoba mencelakaimu? Besok adalah hari minggu jadi kamu seharian dirumah dan kamu berharap mungkin "percobaan" kepadamu tidak ada besok.

_Re: Arigatou Kuuhaku.._

_From: (Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Arigatou, Kuuhaku.. Hari ini aku baik-baik saja berkat peringatanmu tadi pagi. Aku selalu percaya padamu,kok. Aku selalu percaya pada Kuuhaku. Oyasuminasai.._

Keesokan Harinya

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages:Konnichiwa a/n... Maaf jika kamu selalu merasa takut setiap menerima e-mail dariku tetapi aku cuma ingin memberitahu kamu jangan keluar hari ini. Sebaiknya kamu dirumah saja. Jika persediaan makanan habis atau ada keperluan sebaiknya kamu delivery saja. Hatihati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik a/n. Aku tidak bisa berada didekatmu namun aku janji pasti selalu melindungimu._

Mini market

"Gawat! Kenapa dia baru mengirimkannya siang ini? Aku sudah berada di mini market sekarang."

"Loh? A/n-san sedang berbelanja juga?"

"M-Midorima-kun? Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini."

"Iya, aku kan memang tinggal sekitar sini juga. Makanya kemarin aku menyuruhmu menghubungiku lebih dahulu karena aku dekat dengan rumahmu."

"Owh, jadi begitu aku kira kamu sangat khawatir padaku ternyata karena rumah kita dekat. Hehehe."

"Tentu aku juga khawatir.. T-T-Tetapi jangan kamu salah artikan apa-apa ya?"

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK! SERAHKAN UANG KALIAN SEMUA SEKARANG!"

Perampokan mini market. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kuuhaku selalu benar. Kamu merasa cemas dan kesekian kalinya kamu merasa takut ini benar-benar kejadian yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu.

"Kuuhaku,kah? Dia sudah memprediksinya, ya?"

"Eh? Midorima-kun bisa tahu? Kamu juga bisa baca pikiran orang seperti Murasakibara-san?"

"Sudah jelas wajahmu terlihat tidak wajar. Kamu tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali melihat pencuri itu masuk. Seakan kamu sudah tau ini akan terjadi."

"HEI! COUPLE DISANA! CEPAT SERAHKAN UANG KALIAN ATAU KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MATI! seru perompok itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya

"Couple? Maaf, tuan pistol mainan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa membunuh seorang manusia." ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Mainan?" tanyamu bingung melihatnya tenang saja daritadi ternyata sejak tadi dia sedang menganalisa gerak-gerik perampok itu

"HAHAHAHA! KALAU INI TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU BAGAIMANA JIKA SEPERTI INI?

Perampok itu melempar pistolnya lalu mengeluarkan pisau dan dia berlari kearahmu. Dia menodongkan pisaunya ke lehermu sekarang. Kamu segera bertindak cepat dan menggigit tangannya. Perampok itu kesakitan dan pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Saat kamu ingin mengambil pisau itu. Kamu melihat polisi sudah berdatangan dan perampok itu sudah diborgol diluar serta diamankan polisi.

"APA INI? KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI DENGAN TANGAN TERBORGOL? APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" teriak perampok itu dari luar

"Siapa kamu?" tanyamu binggung kepada cowok yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangmu

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa,nona? Anggap saja kamu tidak melihat apapun ya tadi? Dan nii-san di sebelah sana tolong rahsiakan apa yang kalian lihat ya? Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, nona." ucap cowok misterius itu sambil menjentikan jarinya lalu menghilang

"KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA? TENANG MINI MARKET INI AMAN SEKARANG!"

"Iya terima kasih, pak atas tindakannya yang cepat."

"Sebenarnya tadi ada laporan dari pemuda lalu tiba-tiba dia mencuri borgol bapak dan pemuda itu menggiring kami kesini ternyata ada perampokan. Dimana pemuda itu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi tadi." sahut Midorima dengan raut muka yang binggung

"Eh, aneh sekali pemuda itu. AH! Saya tau pasti dia magician ya? Bisa menghilang gitu? Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera pulang disini sudah aman."

"Iya, terima kasih,pak." sahut kalian berdua bersamaan

Depan Rumah

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita merahasiakan yang kita lihat tadi a/n-san."

"Iya, aku juga masih binggung dengan kejadian tadi. Perampok itu menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah diluar dengan tangan di borgol. Lalu muncul cowok tadi dibelakangku. Arghhh! Semakin misterius saja orang yang aku temui akhir-akhir ini."

"Yang penting a/n-san baik-baik saja. Aku tadi sempat shock saat perampok itu mengancammu. Untung dengan sigap a/n-san cepat bertindak."

"Memangnya selama ini aku bertahan tanpa adanya keahlian menjaga diri?"

"Iya, aku tau itu,kok. Sampai jumpa besok a/-san."

"Uhm, Arigatou sudah mengantarku. Sampai jumpa Midorima-kun."

_Re: Jangan Khawatir Kuuhaku.._

_From: (Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages:Tumben sekali kamu telat e-mail kepadaku? Biasanya pagi-pagi?Aku tau kenapa kamu telat memberitahuku hari ini.. Kamu takut aku merasa terkekang kan dengan semua nasehatmu,kan? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu Kuuhaku. Justru sebaliknya aku sangat senang setiap menerima e-mail darimu karena kamu satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini._

DRTT!DRTTT!

_Argatou a/n_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages:Aku sangat senang jika kamu merasa seperti itu. Jadi benar kamu mengalami sesuatu hari ini? Aku harap kamu tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku seharusnya lebih memikirkan keadaanmu jika aku telat memberitahumu bisa fatal akibatnya. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih. Aku mengerti a/n. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu hari ini jadi tolong selalu dengarkan kata-kataku, ya._

"Ah, aku pasti akan selalu mendengarkan Kuuhaku. Ah, dia sangat baik kepadaku. Kira-kira dia orang seperti apa ya? Pasti tidak jauh beda dengan Nejimura nii-san." gumamu sendirian sambil membayangkan Kuuhaku

Akhirnya malampun tiba. Dan minggu ini akan berakhir. Besok hari yang berat kembali menantimu namun kamu selalu senang karena kali ini banyak teman yang membantumu tidak hanya Kuuhaku namun setiap orang di club khawatir padamu dan bersedia membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu ini.

Keesokan Harinya

"Ne, a/n-cchi.. Kelihatannya kamu hari ini aneh? Kamu menghindariku?

"Menghindarimu? Tidak mungkin lah Ryou-san. Aku hanya sedang sibuk sekarang. Oh iya sampaikan juga pada Midorima-kun hari ini aku tidak datang ke club karena ada urusan dirumah."

"Tuh, kan kamu menghindariku?Ada apa a/n-cchi?"

"Maaf, aku pulang dan turun kebawah Ryou-san." ucapmu kepadanya lalu pergi turun kebawah

Sekali lagi kamu mengeluarkan _Handphone_ dan memeriksa _e-mail_ dari Kuuhaku.

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: A/n, aku kembali harus memberitahumu kabar buruk. Entah mengapa pengelihatanku masih sama seperti kemarin kamu harus menjauhi teman-temanmu hari ini. Ini yang terbaik untukmu. Aku harap kamu mengerti dan bisa menerima ini._

"TUNGGU A/N-CCHI. KITA HARUS PERGI MENYELAMATKAN KUROKOCCHI!" teriak Kise sambil berlari mengejarmu

"Kuroko-kun? Kenapa dia?"

"Saat aku mau pergi keruang club tadi setelah kamu keluar kelas aku melihat gerak-gerik Aomine yang aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyerang Kurokocchi dengan pisau. Dia tidak menyadari ada aku juga di situ. Namun, setelah dia sadar ada yang melihat aksinya dia segera menggendong Kurokocchi paksa dan membawanya keatap sekolah. Semua orang di club sekarang sudah diatas."

"Kita juga harus segera menolong Kuroko-kun. Benar dugaanku dia sangat aneh sejak kemarin. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Sial!"

Atap Sekolah

Kamu benar-benar kaget melihat pemandangan didepanmu saat ini. Semua anggota club sudah berkumpul disini membujuk Aomine agar tidak menyakiti Kuroko. Dia masih menodongkan pisau ke arah Kuroko. Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Kuroko bisa jatuh karena pagar pembatas dibelakangnya tidak ada karena rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Karena itu sebenarnya atap sekolah ini dilarang bagi siswa/i.

"Tolong, Aomine. Jangan bertindak bodoh. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Kuroko tidak ada masalah apapun denganmu,kan?"

"Percuma Mido-chin. Dia bukan mine-chin."

"Bukan Aomine?"

"AOMINE-KUN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? TOLONG JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH. ADA APA DENGANMU?"

"Iya, tolong Aominecchi. Kamu marah karena Kurokocchi menuduhmu Kuuhaku? Ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik-_ssu_."

"Kalian semua tidak tahu apa-apa jadi diam saja. A/n-san jangan maju dari tempatmu atau aku akan mmembunuhnya sekarang."

"Tolong, Aomine-kun sadarlah."

Aomine bertindak nekat mendorong badan Kuroko. Kamu secara refleks berlari kearahnya ingin menggapai tangannya dan menolongnya namu terlambat justru kesempatan ini dilakukan Aomine dengan mendorongmu juga kebawah.

"A/N-CCHI/KUROKOCCHI/A/N-SAN/KUROKO/A/N-CHIN/KURO-CHIN."teriak semua oranng bersamaan

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aomine tertawa puas setelah berhasil mendorongmu. Kamu merasakan takut karena kali ini kamu pasti akan celaka dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu. Kamu menutup matamu dan tidak sanggup melihat dirimu bersama Kuroko jatuh bersama tetapi kamu merasakan hal aneh saat kamu dan Kuroko hampir mencapai tanah seakan-akan waktu berhenti segala sesuatu disekelilingmu berhenti bergerak. Pohon-pohon,burung,badanmu dan Kuroko ikut berhenti. Kuroko sepertinya sudah pingsan dan dari jauh kamu samar-samar melihat ada satu orang yang bergerak. Hanya satu orang ini dan sebelum kamu bisa melihat wajahnya kamu kehilangan kesadaranmu dan pingsan.

Ruang UKS

"Yokatta! A/n-cchi tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tetapi tadi benar-benar keajaiban kamu tidak sedikitpun terluka."

"Kuroko-kun dimana?"

"Aku disebelahmu a/n-san. Kamu tidak seharusnya ikut melompat. Tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya. Tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon, Aku merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu a/n-san."

"Misterius sekali a/n-chin dan Kuro-chin bisa selamat dan tidak mengalami luka apapun setelah jatuh dari lantai paling atas."

"Itu tidak penting sekarang tetapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Aomine menyerang kalian berdua?"

"Jangan-jangan Aominecchi punya hubungan dengan orang yang bernama Kuukan itu?"

"Sudahlah, untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita fokus dengan keselamatan kalian berdua. Jika kalian sudah baikan sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Iya, aku akan mengantar a/n-san,oke ? Kali ini kamu tidak bisa menolak karena ini demi keselamatanmu"

"Terima kasih Midorima-kun. Maaf, jika merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantar Kurokocchi, oke?"

"A/n-san Arigatou sudah mencba menolongku dan tolong jangan melakukan hal itu lagi karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ayo kita pulang Kise-kun."

"Hati-hati dijalan a/n-cchi."

"~Tumben Ki-chin gak memaksa mengantar pulang a/n-chin? Aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Iya boleh terima kasih. Murasakibara-san."

Akhirnya kalian semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun, ditempat lain Kuroko kenbali menghadapi sesuatu tak terduga.

"Bagus, Kise! Kamu bisa menjalankan dengan baik. Dia tidak mati kan?"

"Tenang saja Aominecchi aku hanya memukul bagian lehernya untuk membuat dia pingsan."

"Karena pasti "dia" tidak senang jika penyihir kesayangannya mati sebelum sampai ke "rumahnya". Aku pastikan kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menggangu rencana kita."

"Kita bawa sekarang saja Aominecchi sebelum ada yang curiga."

"Oke, kita harus bergegas."

To Be Continue

Ya, maaf jika telihat pace kecepetan atau misterinya masih kurang. Aku harap kalian semua suka. Aku akan berusaha update cepat. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review dan banyak memberikan saran. Sampai Jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Preview:

"Tutup hidung kalian! Bunga ini beracun!"

"Percayakan saja padaku untuk menemukan Kuroko. Kamu tau kekuatanku kan, Shin-chan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantu club kalian! Aku tidak mau melihat Riko menangis lagi sejak hari itu."

"Aku mohon kali ini izinkan aku untuk menolong Tetsu-san. Aku juga sahabatnya aku mohon."

"HAHAHAHAHA! KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA LEPAS DARI Kuukan-sama! INGAT ITU! HAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Kurushimi

Title: Who are You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Reader x All Kiseki No Sedai

Preview Chapter 2:

"Bagus, Kise! Kamu bisa menjalankan dengan baik. Dia tidak mati kan?"

"Tenang saja Aominecchi aku hanya memukul bagian lehernya untuk membuat dia pingsan."

"Karena pasti "dia" tidak senang jika penyihir kesayangannya mati sebelum sampai ke "rumahnya". Aku pastikan kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menggangu rencana kita."

"Kita bawa sekarang saja Aominecchi sebelum ada yang curiga."

"Oke, kita harus bergegas."

Chapter 3 : Kurushimi (Penderitaan)

Keesokan Paginya

"Wah. Bagus sekali bunganya? Siapa yang kasih, ya?" tanyamu sendirian sambil mengambil karangan bunga cantik yang tergeletak di depan rumahmu.

"Aku yang kasih bunganya a/n-cchi bagus kan-_ssu_?" sahut Kise yang muncul didepan pagar rumahmu

"Iya ini sangat cantik dan bagus. Kamu bisa ada disini pagi-pagi?" tanyamu sambil menghirup wangi bunganya

"Aku mau jemput kamu. Tidak ganggu kan-_ssu_?"

"Gak perlu repot-repot kok Ryo-." katamu tiba-tiba terpotong karena merasa tidak enak  
"Kamu kenapa a/n-cchi kok mukamu langsung terlihat pucat?"

Tidak lama kamu menghirup bunga itupun kamu merasa sangat pusing dan lama-lama semakin mengantuk. Kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan bunga pemberian Kise. Sebelum kamu kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya kamu melihat Kise melompati pagar rumahmu dan tersenyum saat kamu terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadaranmu.

Di dalam Rumahmu

"A/n-san? Bangun a/n-san!" samar-samar kamu mendengar suara seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipimu

"M-Midorima-kun?"

"Kamu sudah sadar a/n-san? Syukurlah efeknya tidak terlalu buruk. Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Loh, Ryou-san dimana?"

"Kise? Memangnya dia ada disini tadi?"

"Tadi dia ada didepan rumah,kok. Dia katanya mau menjemputku."

"Aku tadi tidak melihat dia di depan rumahmu. Aneh sekali."

"~A/n-chin. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, Murasakibara-san. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kamu bisa disini?"

"Tadi aku yang menelpon dia mungkin hari ini kita tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Dan dia memaksa ikut juga bolos."

"~A/n-chin aku menemukan bunga ini di dep-."

"Buang bunganya sekarang Murasakibara!Tutup hidung kalian! Bunga ini beracun!"

"~Beracun? Padahal bunganya sangat cantik."

"Aku tau kamu pingsan karena bunga itu kan? Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi itu adalah bunga _Gelsemium Elegans _bungi itu mengandung poison yagn cukup berbahaya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Midorima-kun! Bunga itu dari Ryou-san."

"Jangan-jangan dia juga sama seperti Aomine kemarin? Gawat berarti Kuroko sedang dalam bahaya."

"Tetapi untuk apa dia mencelakai dan Kuroko-kun? Pantas saja kemarin dia memilih mengantar Kuroko-kun pulang."

"~Kita harus segera bertindak Mido-chin."

"Berarti kita harus menemui Kise atau Aomine sekarang? Tetapi dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku akan pergi kerumah Aomine-kun dan Ryou-san."

"Kamu jangan bodoh. Kamu yang diincar disini."

"~Biar aku yang mengecek kerumah mereka kamu tunggu disini saja ya a/n-chin?."

"Baiklah kamu check kerumah Kise. Biar aku yang urus ke rumah Aomine. Jangan lakukan kontak dengan dia. Begitu kamu bertemu dengan dia gunakan kekuatan pikiranmu untuk melacak keberadaan Kuroko,oke?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu Murasakibara-san. Aku tau kamu benci melakukan ini tetapi ini demi Kuroko-kun."

"~Aku mengerti a/n-chin. Aku akan berjuang."

"Kamu juga hati-hati Midorima-kun. Kita sudah tau Aomine sedang berniat jahat. Ada kemungkinan juga dia bisa melukai kamu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku pamit dulu. Kamu harus berjanji untuk jangan keluar dari rumah dulu. Oke?"

"~Hati-hati a/n-chin. Aku juga pamit."

"Kalian juga berdua hati-hati. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa."

Malampun tiba dan kamu mendapatkan kabar dari Midorima bahwa pencarian mereka sia-sia karena sudah beberapa hai Kise dan Aomine tidak ada dirumah. Kamu kembali mendapatkan _e-mail _sama dari Kuuhaku untuk menjauhi sahabatmu karena tidak ada perubahan dari pengelihatannya sejak insiden Aomine.

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: Pengelihatanku sampai malam ini juga belum berubah sejak kemarin. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa ini bisa terjadi karena ini pertama kalinya mendapatkan penglihatan yang tidak berubah selama beberapa hari. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu juga jangan memikirkan ini aku yakin pasti akan berubah secepatnya. Kalau bisa aku juga tidak mau mendapatkan pengelihatan seperti ini terus. Jaga kesehatanmu selalu a/n. Oyasuminasai._

Keesokan Harinya

Diloker kamu menerima surat undangan dari Kise yang berisi kamu harus datang setelah pulang sekolah di gudang belakang sekolah tanpa membawa siapapun.

"Hahahaha.. Ternyata kamu benar menerima undanganku dan nekat datang sendiri-_ssu._"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya! Dimana Kuroko-kun? Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang Ryou-san!"

"Kenapa kamu tanya padaku-_ssu_? Mungkin dia sakit?"

"Jangan bohong. Sudah dua hari ini Aomine-kun tidak masuk dan pulang kerumah dan Kamu juga Ryou-san bersikap aneh seperti Aomine-kun kemarin. Kemana kamu membawa Kuroko-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main kejar-kejaran dulu sebelum aku menjawab? Sekolah ini cukup luas loh untuk bermain." ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantongnya

"Kamu mau melakukan apa Ryou-san? Jangan bercanda! Tolong sadarlah!"

"Aku sangat sadar a/n-cchi. Tetapi aku lebih suka kita bermain dulu. KAMU MENGERTI?" ucap Kise sambil menodongkan pisaunya kearah wajahmu

Namun kamu menghindar dan pisaunya hanya menggores sedikit wajahmu. Kamu bergerak mundur dan segera berlari dari tempatmu.

"HAHAHAHA.. Sore ini masih panjang a/n-cchi! Jangan sampai tertangkap olehku-_ssu_. HAHAHAHAHA."

Dia masih mengejarmu. Siswa/i lain yang melihat ini hanya menganggap kalian berdua sedang bermain. Namun sesungguhnya ini adalah percobaan "pelenyapan" secara terang-terangan. Kise menyembunyikan pisaunya dan rasa laparnya untuk membunuhmu.

"Sial! Aku kehabisan nafas. Aku harus sembu-." kata-katamu terpotong tiba-tiba karena ada yang menarikmu untuk bersembunyi didalam kelas.

Didalam kelas

"Sumimasen, jika aku tidak sopan menarik tanganmu.. Sumimasen." kata cowok itu sambil menundukan badannya berulang-ulang

"Aku sangat berterima-."

"DIMANA KAMU A/N-CCHI? JADI KITA MAIN PETAK UMPET SEKARANG?"teriak Kise dari luar kelas

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." bisikmu kepada cowok itu karena takut Kise mendengar pembicaraanmu dari dalam kelas

Namun kesialan masih mengikutimu kamu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa kain pel dan sapu yang digunakan untuk bersih-bersih kelas sepulang sekolah. Kise mendengarnya karena itu jatuh menimpa kaki anak cowok itu.

"AWWWW!" teriak anak cowok itu lalu menutup mulutnya

"OWH! Ada orang ya didalam kelas? PERMISI BOLEH AKU MASUK?"

"Gawat.. Gimana nih?"

"Sumimasen biar aku yang menangani ini. Kamu pergi saja lewat jendela. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tetapi apa yang akan kamu lakuk-"

"KE-TE-MU! Sudah cukup main-mainya a/n-cchi. Ayo kesini dan jangan melibatkan orang luar. Kita kan sedang bermain-main-_ssu_."

"Jangan bergerak dari situ Kise-san!"

"Siapa kamu-_ssu_?"

"Tolong jangan bergerak dari situ atau aku tidak segan-segan! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak anak cowok itu kepadamu

"Mau kemana a/n-cchi? Tunggu aku -_ssu_!" sahut Kise lalu mulai berjalan kearahmu

Namun kamu melihat anak cowok itu menggerakan tangan kanannya lurus kedepan dan dia berbisik sesuatu lalu beberapa meja dan kursi kelas terangkat dari tempatnya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU AKU AKAN MENGARAHKAN MEJA INI KEPADAMU!"

"Menakutkan sekali. Ternyata ada sampah lain yang mempunyai kekuatan. Ini akan susah sepertinya. Aku mundur kali ini a/n-cchi. Sampai bertemu ? Kita main-main lagi-_ssu_." ucap Kise tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang pisau

Meja dan kursi kembali ketempatnya semula saat anak cowok itu menurunkan tangannya. Dia punya kekuatan supernatural? Kamu berpikir dalam hati.

"Sumimasen jika aku mengagetkanmu. Sumimasen.." katanya sambil membungkukan badan lagi

"Jadi itu _Telekinetik_? Keren! Kamu punya kekuatan seperti itu? Terima kasih ya."

"Sumimasen iya itu benar. Sama-sama aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,kok."

"Jangan minta maaf terus dong. Namamu siapa? Kamu bisa tahu aku dalam masalah?"

"Sumimasen namaku Sakurai Ryou. Aku cuma mempunyai firasat saja tadi."

"Sakurai-san,kah. Namaku a/n(Nama lengkapmu)."

DRTTT!DRTTT!

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages:A/n. Ini sudah benar-benar sangat aneh. Sebaiknya mulai besok kamu dirumah saja demi keselamatanmu. Aku belum mendaptkan pengelihatan baru. Aku harap kamu tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dan menentangku. Aku hanya ingin kamu selamat dan ini demi kebaikanmu. Secepatnya aku akan selidiki hal ini aku berjanji._

"Gomen.. Kuuhaku aku harus menentangmu lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Kuroko-kun."

"Kuuhaku?" samar-samar kamu mendengar Sakurai menyebut nama Kuuhaku

"Kenapa Sakurai-san? Kamu bilang Kuuhaku? Kamu kenal dengannya? Jawab Sakurai-san!" katamu sambil mengoncang-goncangkan badannya

"Sumimasen a/n. A-Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku permisi dulu. Sumimasen." balasnya sambil menundukan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapanmu

Kamu tidak memikirkan masalah cowok tadi lagi. Tetapi saat ini kamu benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko. Apa yang harus kamu lakukan selama Kuuhaku dan teman-temanmu yang lain masih melarangmu untuk melakukan tindakan apapun.

_Re: Thanks Kuuhaku_

_From: (Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Aku akan berusaha menjaga diri aku. Hari ini juga masih ada kejadian aneh benar apa kata Kuuhaku aku harus sedikit menjauh sampai masalah ini selesai. Arigatou Kuuhaku atas nasehatmu selama ini. Oyasuminasai._

Keesokan Harinya

"A/n-san sudah aku bilang kamu jangan masuk sekolah dulu untuk sementara waktu biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini dengan Murasakibara."

"Aku minta maaf tetapi aku juga khawatir dengan masalah Kuroko-kun. Aku tau kalian dan Kuuhaku tidak akan mengizinkan masalah ini tetapi aku yakin kita harus memecahkan masalah ini bersama-sama."

"Tetapi a/n-san kamu disini posisinya paling tidak aman. Kita juga belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko diculik dan mengapa dua orang teman kita ikut berkhianat?"

"~Aku juga khawatir a/n-chin. Sebaiknya kamu pulang. Oke?"

"Aku juga tau kamu kemarin di serang kan sama Kise?"

"Iya. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah dia hari ini tidak masuk, kan?"

"Bukan masalah dia tidak masuk tetapi bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menolongmu kemarin?"

"Jadi dia yang kasih tau kamu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku mohon setelah selesai pelajaran kamu pulang. Club hari ini tidak ada dan untuk kali ini aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu."

"~Jangan bertindak gegabah ya a/n-chin? Kita juga disini sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Kuro-chin. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Oke. Aku janji aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi masalah ini."

Ruang club

"Permisi Shin-chan? Kamu ada didalam?"

"~Ada apa ya?"

"Shin-chan ada? Dia ketua club ini kan? Kemarin dia menghubungiku untuk meminta bantuan."

"~Owh, dia sedang keluar sebentar mungkin dia akan balik sebentar lagi. Silahkan masuk."

"Hahahahaha.. Ternyata benar setelah masuk SMA dia malah membuat club ini."

"~Kamu kenal Mido-chin?"

"Ya, sejak SMP. Kalau dia tidak memintaku melakukan ini aku juga tidak mau. Kamu yang punya kekuatan membaca pikiran itu ya? Hebat sekali!"

"~Ya tidak sehebat itu. Ah, Mido-chin sudah kembali?"

"Shin-chan? Apa kabar? Jadi, masalah apa yang kamu bawa kali ini?"

"Aku tidak membawa masalah apapun Takao."

"~Mido-chin, Siapa dia?"

"Dia Kazunari Takao. Dia seorang _Psikometri _yaitu mempunyai kemampuan untuk menggali informasi dan berkomunikasi dengan objek apa pun karena setiap objek pasti menyimpan rekaman suatu peristiwa. Rekaman ini bisa digali dan dibaca oleh orang yang memppunyai kemampuan _Psikometri_. Dengan kemampuan itu kita bisa menemukan petunjuk dari objek disekitar Kuroko menghilang dan bisa menelusuri jejaknya."

"~Wogh! Itu hebat."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu juga kok. Hahahahaha.."

"Tetapi yang menjadi masalah disini sekarang adalah tidak adanya yang bisa bertarung dengan orang yang menculik itu jika kita sudah menemukan markasnya."

"~Bagaimana dengan orang yang menyelamatkan a/n-chin kemarin?"

"Kemarin aku sudah meminta bantuan darinya tetapi dia bilang akan berpikir dulu karena dia takut malah menyusahkan bukan membantu. Dan satu lagi Takao kamu siap dengan menggunakan kembali kekuatanmu setelah sekian lama?"

"Tidak masalah. Percayakan saja padaku untuk menemukan Kuroko. Kamu tau kekuatanku kan, Shin-chan?"

"Oke, aku akan menceritakan masalah ini dan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

Rumahmu

"Maafkan aku minna-san. Aku memang berjanji tidak akan membantu di depan kalian tetapi aku akan membantu kalian dibelakang. Aku tau kalian sedang membutuhkan orang lebih banyak untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko-kun." gumam kamu sendiri sambil bersiap-siap pergi dari rumahmu menuju rumah orang yang bernama Sakurai Ryou.

Kamu diam-diam sudah mencari tau identitas dari cowok yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin. Kamu beranggapan dengan bantuan dia, kamu bisa sedikit membantu Midorima yang membutuhkan anggota tambahan untuk membantu.

_Akhirnya sudah berubah_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages:Akhirnya pengelihatanku berubah. Kamu hindari semua yang berhubungan dengan air ya? Sungai, laut, danau atau apapun itu. Aku harap dengan perubahan ini kamu bisa sedikit merasa tenang. Aku akan berusaha semampu aku untuk selalu membantumu. Hati-hati a/n._

Namun, kamu meninggalkan _handphone_ mu dirumah karena beraggapan tidak ada perubahan dari pengelihatan Kuuhaku. Kamu berjalan menuju rumah orang yang menolongmu kemarin untuk meminta bantuannya sekali lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00. Kamu menyusuri jembatandimana dari atas kamu bisa melihat sungai terbentang cukup indah malam ini terlihat beku dan putih bersih.

"Eh? Sungai itu beku dan putih bersih?"

Kamu mendekati sungai itu dan benar saja sungai itu sudah beku seperti es berwarna putih bersih dan untuk membuktikannya kamu mencoba berjalan diatas sungai tersebut. Namun setelah mencapai tengah sungai tiba-tiba es yang beku itu terasa panas lalu mencair dan kamu terjatuh kebawah sungai yang deras. Kamu merasa arus air yang membawamu semakin jauh. Sebelum kamu kehilangan kesadaranmu lebih jauh kamu merasa ada orang yang menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke darat.

"Sudah aku bilang Kiyoshi jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu di jam segini. Kita tinggal menyebrangi jembatan! Ngapain juga pake bekuin sungai segala?" kamu mendengar suara samar-samar

"Gomen, Hyuuga.. Aku juga tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang melihat. Biasanya tidak apa-apa. Habisnya lebih cepat menyebrangi sungai jika dibekuin. Hahahaha."

"Bukan saatnya bilang "Hahahaha", bodoh.. Terus bagaimana dengan cewek ini?"

"Uhm.." kamu mengerang sedikit dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranmu sudah pulih

"Gawat! Dia bangun! Kita pergi Kiyoshi! Ayo cepat Kiyoshi!"

"Sebentar Hyuuga dia sepertinya kedinginan aku akan meninggalkan jaketku."

"Terserah kamu saja! Ayo cepat! Dia mulai sadar."

Samar-samar kamu melihat dua orang berlari. Salah satu dari orang itu meninggalkan jaketnya. Tidak sengaja kamu melihat ada kartu identitas salah satu orang itu tertinggal di kantong jaketnya.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. Club Berita dan Majalah Sekolah." gumamu sendiri sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan seseorang dengan kekuatan Supernatural tidak salah lagi mereka berdua pasti mempunyai kekuatan _Cyrokinesis _dan_Pyrokinesis_."

Keesokan Paginya

_Re: Yatta..._

_From: (Nama E-mailmu)_

_To: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_Messages: Akhirnya sudah kembali normal dan aku bisa kembali dekat dengan teman-temanku. Gomen, aku baru membalasnya pagi ini dan thanks atas peingatanmu kemarin aku baik-baik saja,kok._

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages:Syukurlah jika kamu baik-baik saja. Yasudah berangkat sekolah sana. Hari ini kamu jangan memasak dulu atau jika ada pelajaran keterampilan memasak sebaiknya kamu hindari ya. Hari ini pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan api,oke?_

Ruang Club Berita dan Majalah Sekolah

"Pasti kartu anggota itu ada di jaketmu kemarin kan?"

"Tenang, Hyuuga pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat."

"Kamu tau kan sekarang identitas kita sebagai seorang-."

"Seorang _Cyrokinesis _dan_Pyrokinesis_ bisa terbongkar." sahutmu tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk kedalam ruangan

"Ah, iya itu benar."  
"JANGAN MENGIYAKAN PERNYATAAN ORANG LAIN,BODOH!"

"Maaf, jika saya lancang masuk. Nama saya a/n(nama lengkapmu). Saya ingin meminta bantu-"

"Iya, sudah cukup saya tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Dan kami berdua tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti yang kamu sebutkan tadi."

"Kalian berdua menolongku kan kemarin? Aku melihatnya salah satu dari kalian bisa membekukan sungai itu itu menyebrang lalu aku merasakan panas terbakar kemudian sungai yang membeku itu meleleh dan aku jatuh ke dala-."

"Mungkin kamu sedang berhalusinasi?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!SILAHKAN PERGI DARI SINI! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTUMU APAPUN!"

"Hyuuga, jangan berkata seperti itu dan membentak kepada cewek ini. Dia datang dengan baik-baik."

"Bagaimana bisa sesorang yang datang baik-baik langsung masuk seperti itu?"

"Maaf, jika aku langsung masuk. Aku ingin meminta bantuan aku mohon." katamu sambil membungkukan badan

"Hyuuga, tenang dulu. Biarkan kita mendengarkan masalah dia dulu. Kamu dari Club Supernatural,kan? Perkenalkan aku Teppei Kiyoshi. Aku wakil dari club ini."

"Senpai maaf sebelumnya aku meminta bantuan padahal kita belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Bagus kalau sadar diri!" sahut cowok berkacamata itu dengan tampang sinis

"Hyuuga.. Sudah lanjutkan saja a/n-chan."

"Jadi,begini ada salah satu anggota kami yang menghilang. Kami sedang berusaha untuk mencarinya. Ketua club kami sedang berusaha namun kami masih kekurangan anggota untuk membantu kami."

"Apa kalian tau siapa yang menculik orang yang bernama Kuroko itu? Samapai kalian meminta bantuan kami?"

"Kemungkinan besar adalah penyihir."

"Penyihir? Bagus sekali sekarang penyihir. Sudah cukup dengan pembicaran ini. Aku sudah semakin muak. Silahkan pergi dari sini nona a/n."

"Hyuuga tetapi kita harus membantun-?"

"KAMU LUPA DENGAN APA YANG DIALAMI RIKO?" teriak cowok itu disertai dengan hawa panas disekitarnya

Kertas-kertas diruang club sepertinya mulai terbakar. Dan secara tidak sengaja kamu merasakan panas. Dan tidak beberapa lama muncul api dari bawah kakimu dan kamu berteriak. Teppei segera menarik tanganmu dan membekukan kakimu.

"Hyuuga.. Kendalikan amarahmu. Itu bisa membakar manusia. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kakimu sedikit mengalami luka bakar. Namun tidak terlalu parah. Kamu masih bisa berdiri lalu menarik lengan cowok yang bernama Hyuuga itu dan kamu kembali memohon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantu club kalian! Aku tidak mau melihat Riko menangis lagi sejak hari itu."

"Aku mohon. Aku tau kalian tidak bisa menolong tetapi aku juga ingin menyelamatkan temanku. Aku mohon selamatkan Kuroko-kun." ucapmu sambil sedikit terisak

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu club

"Riko. Ini tidak apa-apa cuma ada kesalahpahaman sedikit."

"Astaga kenapa kakimu memerah seperti itu? Itu kan luka bakar? Hyuuga kamu bisa menjelaskan ada apa disini?"

"Maaf, aku sudah menggangu. Aku mengerti jika para senpai tidak bisa membantu. Maaf, saya permisi dulu."

"Oy, tunggu dulu kamu harus mengobati lukamu!"

"Tunggu dulu a/n-chan!"

Akhirnya kamu meninggalkan club itu. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Hyuuga itu tidak akan pernah membantumu. Kamu tau tatapan itu. Cowok itu ingin melindungi juga teman-temannya dari bahaya. Kamu tidak bisa memaksa mereka. Jalan satu-satunya kamu mungkin harus menemui cowok yang bernama Sakurai itu. Kamu pergi ke kelasnya tetapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Kamu memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya besok lagi karena kamu harus merawat kakimu yang luka.

Tempat Kejadian Penculikan Kuroko

"Ini seharusnya menjadi tempat dimana Kuroko diculik setelah kita menelusurinya dari halte bus yang seharusnya mereka naiki."

"Jadi, orang yang menculik Kuroko ini mengajaknya ketempat lain karena di halte bus pasti ramai jika digunakan untuk menculik seseorang?Kok dia mau dibawa ketempat sepi gini?"

"Karena penculiknya kita kenal baik. Jelas Kuroko percaya saja."

"Sebentar Shin-chan sepertinya ak-`"

"Kenapa Takao?" tanya Midorima yang panik melihat Takao setelah bersandar didinding menjadi pucat dan memegang kepalanya

"Aku mendapatkanya Shin-chan! Petunjuk yang langsung menuju ketempat markasnya."

"Dimana tempatnya Takao?"

"Dia dibawa ke Kyoto. Markasnya kemungkinan berada di Kyoto."

"Sial. Jadi dia langsung di bawa pergi bersama Kise dan Aomine juga? Pantas saja mereka juga menghilang."

"Tenang Shin-chan kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan anggota lain yang bisa membantu."

Keesokan Harinya Ruang Club

"Permisi, apakah anda Midorima Shintarou ketua club ini?"

"Iya, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Maaf, kemarin salah satu anggota anda ada yang datang keruang ke club kami dan meminta bantuan."

"Ayo, Hyuuga kamu harus meminta maaf kepada a/n-chan."

"Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku Kiyoshi! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Mereka adalah anggota club kami Club Berita dan Majalah sekolah dan saya Aida Riko ketua club ini."

"Saya wakil ketua club ini Kiyoshi Teppei. A/n-chan ada didalam? Perkenalkan dirimu juga Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga Jyunpei." sahutnya malas-malasan

"~Mido-chin jangan-jangan a/n-san meminta bantuan mereka?"

"S-Senpai? Kalian semua bisa ada disini?"

"A/n-san? Kamu disini?"

"Maaf, Midorima-kun aku tadi pergi ke ruang club Sakurai-san tetapi dia tidak ada lalu aku melihat senpai berkunjung ke club Supernatural. Kok bisa senpai semua disini?"

"Maaf, a/n-chan. Hyuuga ingin berbicara padamu."

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyuuga-san. Maaf, saya juga terlalu memaksa kemarin."

"Maafkan dia ya? Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri aku Aida Riko ketua club Berita dan Majalah Sekolah. Aku sudah mendengar permintaanmu kemarin dari Teppei."

"A/n-san bisa jelaskan kenapa kamu melibatkan orang luar dalam masalah ini."

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan a/n-san." sahut Riko kepadamu sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya Riko menjelaskan bahwa mereka semua datang atas permintaanmu menyelamatkan Kuroko karena kalian semua kekurangan anggota untuk membantu jika harus menyerbu markas para penyihir. Dan kabar yang mengejutkan adalah Riko ternyata seorang penyihir juga sama seperti Kuroko jadi dia perihatin dengan yang dialami Kuroko. Selama ini para penyihir awalnya adalah anak kecil biasa yang tinggal di desa terbuang. Lalu anak kecil itu ditangkap dan dibawa ke laboratorium untuk dilakukan uji coba menciptakan kekuatan baru melalui sihir dan teknologi. Dia menjelaskan bahwa 10 tahun yang lalu terjadi kekacauan di Laboratoroium oleh seseorang yang menyebabkan beberapa penyihir kabur dan menghilangkan jejaknya.

"Jadi para senpai membantu disini karena tidak ingin terjadi lagi hal seperti dulu? Dan tidak ingin penelitian ini dilanjutkan lagi setelah dilarang selama 10 tahun?"

"Iya, kami tidak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi lagi. Penelitian keji di lab itu adalah kenangan terburuk bagi para penyihir. Setiap hari kami harus menjalani penelitian. Tentu ini merusak psikologis beberapa anak-anak. Dan lebih kejam lagi jika mereka dianggap gagal mereka akan dibunuh."

"Jadi, Kuroko-kun akan di bunu-."

"Itu belum pasti a/n-chan. Aku pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja namun penelitian terhadap dirinya akan terus dilanjutkan karena saat kami semua kabur kami semua belum mendapatkan kepastian gagal atau berhasil."

"~Yokatta. Jika Kuro-chin bisa dipastikan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya karena sudah hampir satu minggu menghilang seperti ini."

"Baiklah jika semua ini sudah jelas saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para senpai atas bantuannya yang sangat berharaga. Kita bisa melanjutkan misi kita selanjutnya."  
"Midorima-kun sudah menemukan markas mereka?"

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya kemarin setelah melakukan penyelidikan bersama Takao. Dimana dia?"

"Usu, Shin-chan. Wah ramai sekali. Para anggota dari club Berita dan Majalah sekolah disini semua? Wah pasti ada wawancara,nih."

"Kamu mengenal mereka Takao?"

"Hahahahaha.. Jelas aku mengenal mereka karena aku mempunyai hubungan sosial tinggi tidak seperti Shin-chan."  
"U-Urusai na. Takao. Bagus kalau kamu sudah mengenal mereka. Mereka akan membantu kita dalam misi penyelamatan Kuroko selanjutnya."

"Dia siapa Midorima-kun?"

"Owh, kamu cewek yang diceritakan Shin-chan? Perkenalkan aku Kazunari Takao. Aku punya sedikit kekuatan untuk membantu kalian kali ini."

"~Psikometri.. A/n-chin tau?"

"Iya. Yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan berkomunikasi dengan objek apapun karena setiap objek pasti memiliki rekaman suatu peristiwa. Rekaman ini bisa digali dan dibaca oleh orang yang mempunyai kemampuan psikometri."

"Wah, aku tidak sehebat itu Hyuuga-san sepertinya punya kekuatan lebih bagus. Ya kan Hyuuga-san?"

"Mau aku bakar kamu sekarang, bocah?"

"Uwah! Menakutkan seperti biasanya."

"Jadi, Hyuuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai mempunyai kekuatan seperti apa?"

"Cyrokinesis adalah kekuatan mengendalikan elemen es seperti merubah air menjadi es. Bahkan jika sudah terlatih, dapat menciptakan bola es, jarum es, dan sebagainya. Tetapi tentu kekuatanku belum sebaik itu dalam menciptkan es. Hahahaha.." jelas Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"_Pyrokinesis_ singkatnya kekuatanku dapat mengendalikan api dan menciptakannya." jelas Hyuga sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Oke, baiklah sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan rencana untuk besok kebetulan besok kita libur kan? Tetapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf tidak bisa ikut sampai ke markas hanya membantu dari luar. Dan a/n-chan juga sebaiknya bersamaku saja diluar markas mereka."

"Riko-senpai bisa tau a/n-san diincar juga? Sebaiknya memang kalian diluar bersama karena bisa jadi kalian diincar."

"Iya itu ceritanya panjang,sih. Nanti aku akan ceritakan yang penting kita harus menyusun rencana jadi cuma kalian berlima yang bisa masuk kemarkas itu jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku bersama salah satu dari kalian berdua akan pergi menyelidiki markas mereka dan mencari data tentang uji coba para penyihir ini. Aku dengar sekarang ini kita bisa mengadukan masalah ini kepada Dewan Sihir dan Penanggulangan Bencana Supernatural."

"Owh, iya sejak kejadian penculikan anak-anak itu memang ada dewan yang mengatur hal ini. Kita bisa menyelamatkan Kuroko-kun sekaligus menghentikan rencana mereka untuk membuat uji coba lagi bagi para penyihir." jelas Riko kepada semuanya

"Kiyoshi kamu yang akan pergi menemani dia mencari data. Biar aku yang pergi bersama kalian menyelamatkan orang yang bernama Kuroko itu." sahut Hyuuga sambil menujuk Murasakibara dan Takao

"Ah aku setuju Takao akan membantu sekali mencari tempat penyelamatan Kuroko. Karena dia prioritas utamanya. Biar aku yang pergi bersama Kiyoshi-senpai untuk mencari data tersebut."

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa membantu apapun nih?"

"~A/n-chin sudah banyak membantu dengan mempertemukan para senpai dengan Mido-chin kan?"

"Aku akan berbicara denganmu habis sini a/n-san. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Oke, baiklah besok kita berkumpul langsung distasiun pukul sembilan. Kami permisi dulu ya. Bye a/n-chan. Jangan memaksakan diri ya. Aku juga akan membantu melindungimu." ucap Riko kepadamu sambil tersenyum

"Sebaiknya kita membeli apa ya untuk persiapan besok?"

"Kita bukan piknik Kiyoshi,bodoh."

Akhirnya para senpai meninggalkan ruangan club begitu juga dengan Takao. Dan sepertinya Midorima ingin berbicara serius denganmu kali ini.

"Aku mohon padamu untuk menurut kali ini a/n-chan. Karena kamu tahu kenapa kemarin Aomine dan Kise juga ikutan menyerangmu?"

"Kuukan. Aku tau itu pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kalau tidak kenapa aku juga terlibat dalam hal ini?"

"Bagus kalau kamu menyadarinya. Jadi kamu bisa sadar berapa banyak orang yang menolongmu saat ini untuk membiarkanmu hidup? Jadi jangan sia-siakan semua orang yang sudah menolongmu hingga saat ini,oke?"

"Oke. Kali ini aku berjanji akan diam bersama Riko-senpai. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Aku permisi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu a/n-chin. Boleh kan?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu boleh saja,kok. Terima kasih Murasakibara-san."

Didalam Rumahmu

Secara tidak terduga sudah ada orang yang menyiapkan percobaan "pelenyapan" kepadamu sebelum kamu pulang dia membuat gas di rumahmu bocor lalu memicunya dengan api dan terjadi ledakan cukup besar. Kamu selamat dari ledakan dan berhasil melarikan diri sebelum api melahap dirimu juga karena Kuuhaku mengirmkan _e-mail_ padamu serta miscall untuk mebangunkanmu sebelum ledakan terjadi. Kamu melompat dari lantai 2 rumahmu namun karena jatuhmu tidak pas karena masih sakit akibat luka bakar kemarin menyebabkan kakimu cedera ringan dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

_No Subject_

_From: Kuuhaku_0221 _

_To:(Nama emailmu)_

_Messages: A/n tolong kamu segera keluar dari rumahmu. Jangan lewat pintu depan karena aku punya firasat buruk. Cari jalan keluar lain untuk keluar dari kamarmu segera sekarang. Cepatlah a/n._

Rumah Sakit

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya disaat kita ingin menyelamatkan Kuroko? Sial! Aku tidak sadar adanya kemungkinan seperti ini."

"Tenang Mido-chin. Kamu jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Midorima-san bagaimana keadaan a/n-chan?" tanya Riko sedikit panik

"Iya, dia tidak apa-apa cuma sedikit cedera kaki ringan."

"Yokatta, jika a/n-chan tidak apa-apa. Kenapa a/n-chan bisa mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana kita besok?" ucap Kiyoshi sendirian

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian tentang masalah a/n-san."

Akhirnya Midorima menceritakan masalahmu yang selalu mengalami percobaan "pelenyapan" oleh orang yang bernama Kuukan dan selama ini kamu bisa selamat akibat bantuan dari Kuuhaku. Mereka semua yang mendengarkan sangat shock. Hyuuga juga ikut mendengarkan namun ia bersembunyi karena ia malu mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia juga sedikit khawatir kepadamu.

"Jadi a/n-chan sebenarnya selama ini sudah mengalami hal seberat itu dan masih ingin membantu orang lain?"

"Iya, dia benar-benar sangat kuat dan pemberani Kiyoshi-senpai." sahut Midorima sambil tertunduk

"Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini pada anak sebaik itu? Orang yang bernama Kuukan itu benar-benar gila dan kalau memang ia juga terbukti sebagai dalang dari penculikan Kuroko-kun aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat dia menderita."

"Riko, tenanglah semua disini juga merasa panik, tertekan dan marah namun kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera mulai saja pergi ke Kyoto dan menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku sudah sedikit muak!"

"Hyuuga? Kamu disini?"

"Ah, baiklah mumpung a/n-san masih istirahat. Aku juga tidak setuju dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih ingin ikut. Aku akan segera menghubungi Takao. Kita akan berangkat dengan kereta pertama pagi ini."

Keesokan Paginya

Kamu mulai sadar dari obat bius yang diberikan semalam untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Kamu melihat sekeliling dan menyadari dirimu berada di rumah sakit. Kamu melihat Kiyoshi-Senpai berada diruangan ini tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya dia menunggumu semalaman.

"Senpai...Kiyoshi-senpai.."

"Ah, a/n-chan kamu sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Ah, masih sulit untuk digerakan sedikit tetapi sudah lebih baik sepertinya dari kemarin. Semuanya ada dimana? Mereka semua sudah berangkat?"

"Gomen, a/n-chan. Kamu tidak bisa ikut. Aku disini juga atas permintaan Midorima dan inisiatifku untuk menjagamu selagi yang lain pergi. Midorima-kun tidak mengizinkanmu pergi begitu juga dengan kami semua melihat kondismu seperti ini."

"Tetapi senpai aku ingin menolongnya aku ingin menolong dia. Aku mohon kali ini izinkan aku untuk menolong Tetsu-san. Aku juga sahabatnya aku mohon."

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan jika kamu masih dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini a/n-chan?"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan orang yang mencelakai Tetsu-san."

"Kamu juga menjadi incaran orang itu kan? Kamu harus sesekali memperhatikan dirimu sendiri a/n-chan. Aku tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Akhirnya kamu menyerah. Kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan lagi untuk menolongnya.

Kyoto Depan Markas

"Jadi, ini rumahnya? Terlihat biasa saja seperti rumah tradisional di Kyoto pada umumnya?" tanya Takao sendirian

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita masuk kedalam?" tanya Hyuuga kepada yang lainnya

"Jika kalian ingin masuk kita bisa berbicara didalam sambil minum teh-_ssu._" tiba-tiba muncul Kise dibelakang.

Semua orang mundur kebelakang dan dalam posisi siaga karena mereka secepat itu sudah diketahui oleh musuh.

"Oy, oy jangan memasang muka serius dan siaga seperti itu dong? Undanganku pada kalian benar-benar tulus. Kita bisa masuk kedalam dan minum teh seperti yang biasa kita lakukan diclub-_ssu_"

"Baiklah kita semua masuk kedalam. Kita bicara baik-baik dan negosiasi dengan mereka."

"Kamu yakin Shin-chan? Kita bisa mempercayai mereka dan kita bisa selamat setelah kita masuk kedalam?"

"Kita masih mempunyai cara lain jika hal itu terjadi Takao."

"Saa, silahkan masuk. Mari kita bersenang-senang dahulu didalam."

Midorima sudah mengantisipasi kejadian ini dengan kemampuan analisisnya. Ada kemungkinan kedatangan mereka sudah diprediksi musuh dan semua sudah diketahui sebelum meyusup masuk kedalam markas mereka. Riko yang berada diluar markas sudah diberikan perintah untuk mengawasi dari jauh. Jika mereka semua masuk dari pintu depan berarti saatnya melakukan rencana cadangan. Riko menggunakan kekuatannya yang ternyata adalah kekuatan menghentikan waktu. Kekuatan yang menyelamatkanmu duhulu waktu jatuh dari atap sekolah bersama Kuroko.

"Yosh, sesuai rencana. Kekuatan dia hanya bertahan sekitar 2 menit jika ada dua orang yang bergerak saat waktu dihentikan. Takao tolong tunjukan dimana ruang penyekapan Kuroko dan dimana ruang penyimpanan data mereka. Kita hanya punya waktu 2 menit."

"Eh? Kenapa ini? Semua orang berhenti bergerak? Cuma kita yang bisa bergerak?"

"CEPAT TAKAO! WAKTU KITA TERBATAS!"

Akhirnya dengan kekuatannya Midorima berhasil menemukan letak keduanya. Mereka berdua berpisah. Midorima menuju tempat penyimpanan data lalu Takao menuju tempat penyelamatan Kuroko. Dan Hyuuga bersama Murasakibara menahan Kise.

"Owh? Aneh sekali-_ssu_. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Rupanya begitu-_ssu. _Kemana perginya kedua temanmu? Bukannya kita sudah janji untuk minum teh bersama?"

"Ini bukan saatnya minum teh atau apapun,bodoh. Aku akan menghentikanmu disini. Dan kalau misalnya kamu memanggil penyihir lain aku akan membunuhmu sekarang disini."

"~Kita dijebak."

"Ada apa Murasakibara-san?" tanya Hyuuga sambil siap-siap menyerang Kise

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada perintah mengulur waktu kita disini. Pikiran Ki-chin kosong."

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU KOSONG?"

Ruang Penyimpanan Data

"Kemana kamu mau buru-buru, Midorima?"

"Aomine! Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Aomine apa maksudmu mengkhianati kami seperti ini?"

"Mengkhianati kalian? Apa maksudmu? Aku cuma melaksanakan tugasku."

"Lalu dimana orang yang menyuruhmu itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Bohong. Ini markasnya mana mungkin dia tidak ada disini?"

"Tidak ada disini. Dia ada di tempat lain."

Midorima tidak mersakan ada yang aneh sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang penyimpanan data tidak ada sama sekali yang menghalangi jalannya. Baru Aomine dan setahu dia Aomine tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti sihir atau kekuatan supernatural. Jadi,bagaimana dia akan mencegah Midorima?

"Jangan-jangan?" tanya Midorima sambil terus berlari menujuk rak-rak penyimpanan data. "Kosong? Tidak ada data apapun?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan terburu-buru,kan? Yang kamu cari tidak akan ada disini." sahut Aomine dari belakang sambil menyeringai

Ruang Kuroko disembunyikan

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko-san?"  
"Kita semua harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang! Orang yang merencanakan ini semua hanya menjebak kalian menuju markas ini dan menyelamatkanku. Mereka tidak akan melanjutkan rencana ini sebelum A/n-chan dibunuh!"

"Kita dijebak? Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"A/n-chan dimana sekarang? Kami semua tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Dia dirumah sakit tetapi dia juga ditemani,kok oleh orang yang mempunyai kekuatan _Cyrokinesis_. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan a/n."

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Dimana Midorima-kun?"

Halaman depan rumah

"Apa maksudnya ini? Halo Riko? Kamu bisa mendengarkanku? Kamu bisa bertahan berapa lama jika yang bergerak ada 4 orang?"

"Sekitar 1 menit tetapi aku akan berusaha menahan lebih lama. Kenapa Hyuuga?"

"Owh! Jadi dia masih mempunyai bala bantuan diluar? Menarik-_ssu._"

"Jangan bergerak dari situ atau aku akan membakarmu."

"Wuah! Menakutkan sekali sih, senpai. Sudah aku bilang aku sulit menangani orang brutal seperti ini-_ssu._"

"Hyuuga apa maksudmu hanya 4 orang? Jangan bilang kamu?"tanya Riko dari telpon

Ruang penyimpanan data

"Shin-chan lupakan semuanya kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Kita dije-."

"Aku tau Takao. Sial! Aku tidak pernah mengira ada hal seperti ini. Kuroko kamu baik-baik saja? tanya Midorima yang berhasil selamat dan dibawa Takao

"Aku baik-baik saja yang terpenting adalah a/n-chan!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalian bisa pergi dari sini?"

"Apa yang bisa kamu laku-"

Perkataan Midorima terhenti melihat dinding yang disentuh Aomine perlahan-lahan runtuh dan menghilang. Dia punya kekuatan juga. Semua orang membelakan matanya. Mereka semua tidak akan selamat. Namun, datang bantuan dari Riko dengan menghentikan waktu jadi Aomine belum sempat melakukan apa-apa.

"Ini kekuatan Riko. Kita harus segera pergi. Kita tidak bisa melawan Aomine yang sekarang."

"Aomine-kun?" gumam Kuroko sedih menatap Aomine lalu berlari pergi

Halaman Depan

"~Mido-chin! Kuro-chin! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"Hyuuga bagaimana? Kenapa dia ikut diam juga tidak bergerak?"

"~Cepat waktu kita kurang dari 30 detik kita ahrus segera pergi!"

Mereka semua segera berlari menjauh dari situ. Terpksa meninggalkan Hyuuga. Dan semuanya segera pergi ke stasiun kecuali Midorima yang menemui Riko untuk sekali lagi menggunakan kekuatannya yang akan digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang bisa menang melawan Aomine jika benar dia mempunyai kekuatan itu.

"Riko-senpai tolong gunakan kekuatanmu sekali lagi."

"Gomen, aku kehabisan energi. Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakannya jadi agak tidak sesuai dengan tubuhku sekarang. Hyuuga sedang dalam bahaya,kan?"

"Iya tetapi aku yakin dia bisa bertahan. Sial! Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan."

Markas

"Are? Semua sudah pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri-_ssu_?"

"Mereka tidak meninggalkanku namun menyelamatkan oarang lain dan aku akan menahanmu sampai mereka semua sudah pergi."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertarung-_ssu."_

"Kise, apa maksudnya ini? Kemana semua oran-? Owh masih ada satu rupanya?"

"Tenang saja Aominecchi! "Dia" pasti sudah mengabisi buruannya sebelum mereka semua kembali."

"APA MAKSUDMU,BODOH?" teriak Hyuuga marah dan muncul api dari bawah tanah yang dipijak Kise

"Api seperti ini tidak akan sanggup membunuh orang bodoh ini."

"Hidoii-_ssu. _Ini panas juga Aominecchi."

Rumah Sakit

"Kamu mau berbicara denganku?" tanya seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal muncul sambil tersenyum

"Siapa kamu?"tanyamu sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Jangan bangun dan berusaha kuat seperti itu. Kamu cuma cewek lemah. Jangan seperti memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Dimana Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Owh, orang itu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya didepan dan berkenalan sebentar. Ah, ini dia orang yang kamu cari."

"Kiyoshi-senpai?" tanyamu melihat kelakuannya yang sedikit aneh

Kakimu dan tanganmu tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak karena terbungkus dalam lapisan es. Kiyoshi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membekukan tangan dan kakimu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kiyoshi-senpai? Tolong jangan sakiti dia. Kamu belum puas telat menyakiti Aomine-kun dan Ryou-san?"

"Dua orang bodoh itu? Aku tidak menyakiti mereka sama sekali. Ini semua demi berjalannya rencana ini dan kebangkitan zaman para penyihir serta Kuukan-sama."

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Kenapa kamu menyakiti semua teman-temanku? Kenapa kamu menangkap Tetsu-san?"

"Oke, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya namaku Kotarou Hayama. Sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya punya bakat menjadi penyihir yang hebat namun setelah melihat kemarin sepertinya walaupun aku membunuhmu dan melanjutkan uji coba lagi di lab dia tidak akan bisa sempurna."

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan denga Tetsu-san?"

"Karena diaa produk gagal mungkin aku akan membunuhnya."

"Jangan pernah kamu menyebut seorang manusia produk gagal. Tetsu-san adalah sahabatku juga. Dia menolongku. Dia bukan produk gagal." sahutmu marah kepadanya

"Sudahlah. Aku juga akan membunuhmu duluan sebelum membunuh produk gagal itu. Jadi,percuma kamu berkata apapun kalian berdua akan mati."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hubunganku denganmu? Apa kamu suruhan orang yang bernama Kuukan itu?

"Jelas kamu ada hubungannya. Kamu adalah ancaman terbesar bagi para penyihir dan para pengguna kekuatan supernatural. Samaph sepertimu kenal Kuukan-sama?"

"Jadi, ini tujuan Kuukan dan kalian selama ini membunuhku?"

"Iya, dengan kematianmu akan membawa damai bagi uji coba ini dan Kuukan-sama akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." kata cowok itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearahmu

"Jadi sebaiknya kamu mati untukku dan dunia ini a/n." bisik orang itu kepadamu lalu memegang pundakmu

Kamu tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan semua yang ada didalam pikiranmu seperti di reset dan diubah. Sekarang yang ada didalam pikiranmu hanya ada kata bunuh diri. Belenggu es ditangan dan kakimu telah dilepas. Dalam keadaan tidak terkontrol kamu mengambil pisau yang ada disampingmu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengupas buah. JLEB! Kamu menusukan pisau itu ke arah jantungmu namun ternyata sedikit meleset bukan dijantung namun diperut.

"CUKUP! KAMU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADA A/N-SAN!"

"Siapa ini lagi sampah yang menggangu?"

"Sebaiknya kamu melupakan niatmu itu. Kita semua ada disini akan melindungi a/n-san sampai kapanpun. Dia tidak akan lenyap begitu saja! Dia adalah wanita yang kuat!"

"Owh, sang _Telekinetik_ rupanya pantas saja pisaunya meleset bukan di jantung."

CLETANG! Pisau itu bergerak sendiri jatuh lalu pisau itu menjauh dan dalam kendali cowok yang bernama Sakurai itu.

"Aku harus loncat!" katamu sambil memegang perutmu yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Jangan a/n-san apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" serumu sendiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil melepaskan infus yang berada di tanganmu.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sakurai lalu tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya menjatuhkan tiang infus tepat dikepalamu keras yang membuatmu pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah dan terbentur

"APA-APAAN INI? KAMU MAU MEMBANTU MEMBUNUHNYA JUGA?DASAR PESURUH TAK BERGUNA! MAU SAJA KAMU MASIH DIPERINTAH SI KUUHAKU ITU?"

"Aku tidak diperintah siapa-siapa. Sekarang kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. A/n-san sudah tidak sadar jadi dia tidak bisa dipengaruhi olehmu lagi."

"Jangan bergerak Kotarou Hayama-san. Rumah sakit ini sudah diamankan oleh Dewan Sihir dan Penanggulangan Bencana Supernatural. Jangan bergerak atau kami akan mengeksekusimu ditempat."

"HAHAHAHAHA.. APA-APAAN INI? PESURUH KUUHAKU? DEWAN SIHIR? HAHAHAHAHA? KUUKAN-SAMA APA ORANG-ORANG BODOH INI YANG SELALU MENGHALANGI JALANMU?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara dan bergerak."

"Himuro-sama. Kami sudah mengamankan orang yang bernama Hayama Kotarou. Dia terbukti bersalah menggunakan kekuatan _mind seduction_ untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepada saudari a/n."

"Baiklah aku akan menanganinya."

"HAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA LEPAS DARI KUUKAN-SAMA! INGAT ITU! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tenangkanlah pikiranmu sekarang Hayama-san. Kamu akan berada dibawah pengawasanku sekarang ini." ucap seseorang yang bernama Himuro itu sambil menepuk bahu cowok itu.

"Bawa dia ke markas dewan sihir! Dia harus diamankan segera. Sakurai-kun tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kuuhaku. Untung dia segera melaporkan hal ini sebelum terlambat. Maaf, kami juga belum bisa mengungkapkan siapa orang yang ia sebut bernama Kuukan itu."

"Sumimasen, Himuro-san. Aku akan sampaikan segera."

"Maaf, pasien a/n harus segera mendapatkan perawatan silahkan kalian semua bisa keluar."

"Sumimasen, dokter. Tolong selamatkan a/n."

Kamu harus mendapatkan penanganan serius karena kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan transfusi darah yang cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana ya a/n-san? Kenapa dia harus dibawa keruang ICU segala?"

"Sakurai? Dimana a/n-san?"

"~Dimana a/n-chin?"

"Teppei...Teppei bangun!" kata Riko membangunkan Kiyoshi yang pingsan setelah pengaruh _mind seduction_ orang yang bernama Hayama Kotarou itu.

"Bangun bodoh!" ucap Hyuuga sambil menjitak kepala Kiyoshi.

"Sumimasen, minna-san. A/n-san ada di ruang ICU."

"Jadi benar orang yang menjadi dalang ini semua datang kesini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Sumimasen aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena datang terlambat. Dia bernama Hayama Kotarou. Dia mempunyai kekuatan _mine seduction_ yaitu kemampuan mempengaruhi pikiran orang lain dengan hanya menyentuhnya dan juga mengubah pikiran orang yang dia sentuh menjadi yang dia inginkan sesuai perintahnya"

"~Pantas saja saat aku membaca pikiran Ki-chin kosong."

"Sial! Jadi selama ini kita dipermainkan oleh orang yang bernama Hayama itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan a/n-chan didalam? Kenapa Teppei juga pingsan?"

"Sumimasen dia tadi berada dalam pengaruh Hayama-san. Lalu setelah dia dibawa Dewan Sihir dan Penanggulangan Bencana Supernatural dia pingsan."  
"DEWAN SIHIR DAN PENANGGULANGAN BENCANA SUPERNATURAL?" teriak semua orang bersamaan

"Mengapa organisasi sepenting itu bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kamu bisa menghubungi mereka dan bagaimana kamu tau a/n-san di rumah sakit?"

"Sumimasen itu aku diberita-"  
"Maaf, saudara/i disini menggangu percakapan kalian."

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan a/n-chin?"

"Tenanglah. Dia akan membaik jika kami bisa mentransfusi darah secepatnya pada nona a/n. Apa disini ada yang menghubungi keluarganya atau mungkin disini ada yang mempunyai darah (golongan darahmu)? Kita membutuhkan secepatnya."

"Tidak ada. Setahuku satu-satunya yang bisa kita hubungi cuma Kuuhaku tetapi dia tidak mungkin bisa datang. Biar say-"

"Dokter. Kami sudah mendapatkan darah yang cocok untuk nona a/n. Ada orang yang cocok darahnya tadi pas sekali pemuda itu sedang melakukan pemerikasaan darah.

"Waktunya tepat sekali. Baiklah segera lakukan transfusi darah pada nona a/n. Dimana pemuda itu? Baiklah saya permisi dulu."

"Pemuda?"

"~Kenapa Mido-chin?"

"Jangan-jangan dia Kuuhaku?"ucap Riko tiba-tiba membuat semua orang kaget

"Riko! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak membuat semua orang kaget." balas Hyuuga sambil memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya

"Habisnya suster itu bilang waktunya tepat sekali. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada kan? Apalagi mengingat kekuatan dari Kuuhaku yang bisa melihat proses kematian seseorang."  
"Ada yang melihat Kuroko dan Sakurai? Kenapa dua orang itu menghilang jadinya?"

Depan ruang ICU

"Aku harus memastikan apakah benar dia adalah Kuuhaku. Ini giliranku yang membantu a/n-chan. Setelah pengorbanan dia selama ini sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

Satu jam kemudian

"Kuroko dimana,sih? Jangan bilang dia hilang lagi?"

"Shin-chan bukannya itu dia? Kenapa dia didepan ruang ICU?"

"Eh? Midorima-kun?"

"Bukan saatnya berkata "eh" kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku menunggu orang dokter keluar dari dalam. Aku mau tanya siapa orang yang mendonorkan darahnya dan bagaimana keadaan a/n-chan."

"Jadi kamu juga curiga? Orang itu adalah Kuuhaku?"

"Iya, tetapi kita harus memastikan lagi dengan mata dan kepala kita sendiri Midorima-kun."

"Shin-chan. Dokternya keluar,tuh."

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan a/n-chan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan penangganan. Mungkin sore nanti jika kondisinya stabil ia bisa di bawa ke ruang rawat inap biasa."

"Yokatta.. Dokter, maaf kalau boleh tahu dimana pemuda yang rela mendonorkan darahnya itu? Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Dia masih beristirahat diruang pemeriksaan seharusnya karena darah yang diambil cukup banyak."

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi Kuroko dan Midorima pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan. Siapa orang itu? Apa benar dia adalah Kuuhaku?

"HOY! SHIN-CHAN! KUROKO!Kenapa kamu cepat sekali sih berdua larinya?"

"Aku akan membukanya sekarang Kuroko."

"Hoy! Aku dikacangin nih?"

Midorima membuka pintunya dan masuk bersama Kuroko dan kembali lagi terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini, Akashi?"tanya Midorima dengan terkejut

"..." respons Akashi yang hanya diam sambil menatap Kuroko dan Midorima

To Be Continue

Oke, maaf jika semakin bingung dan semakin ruwet ceritanya. Saya akan berusaha update cepat agar bisa lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya. Thanks untuk review minna-san yang selalu membangun dan untuk saran dan kritiknya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Preview Chapter 4:

"Sakurai-san. Sebenarnya apa kamu mengenal Kuuhaku? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"OY,OY! Cewek itu gila? Dia mau bunuh diri di rumah sakit malam-malam begini?"

"Hiks...Aku tidak mau ditangkap dan kembali ke laboratorium Tetsu-kun."

"Dia bukan Tetsu-san. Dia orang lain. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Tetsu-san. Aku melihatnya!"

"Dia adalah produk gagal. Perkenalkan dia adalah penyihir generasi dua. Kekuatan yang lebih baik daripada kamu Kuroko Tetsuya! HAHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
